Untitled
by Freakyckik
Summary: Couldn't think of a title but give this story a try.Ok summary well a mysterious girl shows up in lyoko and Odd can't stop thinking about her but can she be trusted
1. Chapter 1:Mysterious girl

_a/n just an idea if you can help me think of a title enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Mysteryious girl

"ODD BEHIND YOU!"Olrich yelled. Odd jumped outta the way just in time.

"Phew..,"Odd said turning around to face the monster."Laser Arrow!"

The arrow hit it. Odd grinned.

"Odd you and Olrich hold off the monsters and Yumi and Aelita will head for the tower,"Jerimie's voice came. They nodded. A few crab monsters surronded Olrich and Odd.

"This is bad,"Olrich said.

"Ya think?"Odd said, sending a laser arrow at one of them. The crabs all got ready too attack.

"Delta attack!"someone shouted. There was a few flashs of light and then booom! The crabs exploded. Odd looked in the direction of the last flash of light and there was a girl. Odd only caught a glipse of her before she disspeared. She had short blonde hair with two purple streaks, black cat like ears ontop of her head, and a black tail.

"Who was that..?"Odd asked.

"Who I didn't see anybody?"Olrich asked.

"Aelita's in the tower,"Jeremy annoced.

"There was someone there couldn't you see them!"Odd asked.

"All I saw were flashs of light,"Olrich said, before they returned to the real world.

"Jeremy, I got a question to ask you,"Odd said.

"What is it?"Jeremy asked.

"Was there anybody besides us and xana on the screen?"Odd asked. Jeremy turned back to the computer.

"Yeah I saw somebody...here they are,"Jeremy said, pointing to the screen. There was a card with the girl he saw on Lyoko. Aelita peered at the screen.

"Whose she?"Aelita asked looking at Jermie.

"I have no idea,"Jeremy said.

"Was she the flashs of light?"Olrich asked.

"Probly if Odd saw her right after,"Jeremy replied. Yumi laughed.

"She reminds me of Odd on Lyoko the cat like features,"Yumi said. The girl wore a purple tank top and black pants along with a black and purple half skirt thing.

"Well lets forget about her for the day I'm starved,"Jeremy said, hopping off his chair. Aelita looked at the screen again then went after Jermie. They all started leaving except Odd.

"Comeing Odd?"Olrich asked. Odd nodded and ran after Olrich and them.

Odd couldn't sleep that night. 'Why's this bugging me soo much?'Odd asked himself. He turned over again and tryed to clear his thoughts. "Odd?"Olrich asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Whats up?"

"I donno I can't stop thinking of that girl we saw on Lyoko."

"Why?"

"I donno...its weird."

"I think she is kinda like Aelita stuck in Lyoko."

"Then why haven't we seen her before?"

"...go to sleep Odd."

"Hmph..fine."

Odd turned over and just started counting to himself. He finally fell asleep after several hours.

_a/n sry it was short but yeah if you think it should have more too it tell me plz_


	2. Chapter 2: Making contact

_a/n well heres the second chappie enjoy_

Chapter two: Makeing contact

Olrich watched Odd writing in class. 'Well I know he isn't paying attention..wonder what he's up too,'Olrich thought to himself. The bell rang to leave the class, but Odd still sat.

"Hey Odd, what you working on?"Olrich asked.

"Aww nuttin special I was drawing,"Odd said, standing up.

"Ok,"Olrich said, deciding not to get into Odd's business. They left the classroom and met up with Yumi and them.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go to me and Olrichs dorm, I'm tired and I don't have a class for another hour. I'll catch you guys later,"Odd said, running off. "He's been acting odd since he saw that girl on Lyoko,"Jermie said. Yumi laughs softly.

"Like you when you met Aelita..,"Yumi said. Jermie and Aelita turned red.

"Well anyways haven't you guys noticed that Odd's been acting weird lately?"Olrich asked.

"Yeah,"the group said.

"Well shouldn't we go talk to him?"Aelita asked.

"Well if seeing that girl really bothered him, I could tranfer him to Lyoko,"Jermie said.

"Well lets go get him then,"Aelita said, getting ready to run towards the dorm. Jermie looked at Olrich and Yumi. They nodded and headed off to Odd's room. Olrich walked in and Odd was sitting there looking through his notebook.

"Hey Odd,"Jermie said.

"OH! Hey guys,"Odd said.

"Wanna take a trip to Lyoko?"Aelita asked.

"Umm sure, but why?"Odd asked.

"Well after seeing that girl on Lyoko, you seem different,"Yumi said.

"And we might as well check this girl out we don't know if she's an enemy or not,"Jermie said.

"Ok,"Odd said getting back up. They got to the factory and started the virtualization program.

"Scanner Olrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi.Scanner Aelita. Tranfer Olrich. Tranfer Odd. Tranfer Yumi. Tranfer Aelita. Virtualization."

They arrived at Lyoko. They were tranferred in the forest area. Odd looked around and saw a figure sitting in a tree. "HEY!"Odd called up to the figure. The figure fell from the tree and it turned out to be the girl from last time. She gasped when she looked up at them. "Hey who are-,"Odd started, but the girl stood up and started running.

"Your quite the charmer,"Yumi said.

"I think she's afaird of us,"Aelita said.

"Well lets go after her..,"Olrich said.

"I'll tranfer you the vechicles,"Jermie said.

"Thanks Jermie,"Odd said, when his appeared. Odd spead off at this time. He was able to catch up after a few seconds.

"What do you want!"the girl asked. She still ran and Odd stayed beside her with his board. "Just to know who you are,"Odd said. She stopped running. Odd turned around and landed next to the girl. He got off the board and went to touch her, but his hand was slapped away. "Sorry..,"Odd said, putting his hand down.

"You should be!"the girl shouted.

"Yeah, so lets start over I'm Odd,"Odd said reaching his hand out to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Katherine..but I go by Kat and what do you want me to do with that?"she asked, nodding at his hand.

"You shake it,"Odd said.

"Why?"Kat asked.

"I don't know...I guess its away of saying hello,"Odd said.

"Well hi to you too,"Kat said, shaking his hand. The others caught up. "Oh hey guys this is-,"Odd began, but when he turned around Kat was gone. "Darnit! she ran away again,"Odd said.

"Well we'll try a different approach next time..,"Olrich said, putting a hand on Odd's sholder as they materialized.


	3. Chapter 3: Making an alliance

Chapter three: Making an Alliance

Jermie was with Aelita in the forest walking. "Aelita?"Jermie said.

"Yes Jermie?"Aelita asked, looking at him.

"That girl in Lyoko do you think she's a hyperlink like you were?"Jermie asked.

"I'm not sure,"Aelita said.

"Odds really getting into this, I guess he wasn't expecting another person to be on Lyoko,"Jermie said.

"We all weren't expecting an another,"Aelita said.

"Espially me,"Jermie said. Aelita stopped and looked at him. "Well wouldn't you think we would have saw her before now? And why haven't you've seen her before cause you were once apart of Lyoko?"Jermie asked. Aelita shrugged.

"She doesn't seem like a threat,"Aelita said.

"What if she is? What if she's with X.A.N.A!"Jermie asked.

"Shhh,"Aelita said, putting a finger to Jermie lips. "We don't know if she's with X.A.N.A, she might even be against X.A.N.A like we are cause she did attack those monsters didn't she?"

Jermie nodded.

"Well then she might be an allie,"Aelita said.

"Well we can't be too sure can we?"Jermie asked. Aelita just smiled and continued walking.

Odd and Olrich were in the caffteria. "Geeze Odd slow down..,"Olrich said when Odd took another huge bite. Odd swallowed and took a drink out of his milk.

"Aww much better,"Odd said, with big grin. Yumi sat down with them and started whispering in Olrichs ear. Odd started finshing off his dinner. When he looked up Olrich was blushing and Yumi had walked off. "What wrong?"Odd asked.

"I'll tell you later,"Olrich said. They took there plates to the garbage can.

"Ok are you going to tell me?"Odd asked as they were walking down the hall toward there dorm. They entered their dorm and Olrich sat on his bed.

"She wants to talk to me,"Olrich said. Odd raised his brow. "She's confused about our realationship and yeah,"Olrich said.

"Ok so you gonna tell her how you feel,"Odd said. Olrich didn't reply. Odd just shrugged and changed into his pj's and went to sleep

After Odd fell asleep, Olrich left the dorm to meet Yumi. Olrich walked into the forest where he was supposed to meet her. She steped out from behind a tree. "Hey,"She said. The only light was from the moon.

"Hi,"he said. There was silence.

"Ok I wanna know..What am I too you?"Yumi finally asked.

"Yumi...I..you...,"Olrich couldn't decide what to say. "Yumi, your-everything to me.."

Yumi blushed and wrapped her arms around Olrichs neck. There eyes met, but instanly closed and their lips met. Yumi pulled away first. "We better go back to school..,"she said.

"Yeah,"Olrich said letting her go. He held her hand and said,"I'll walk you back too your dorm."

Yumi smiled and they headed back.

"I'm guessing it went well with you and Yumi,"Odd said. Olrich just smiled.

"What happened?"Odd asked.

"She kissed me,"Olrich said.

"Oh,"Odd said, "Well I gotta find Jermie see ya!"

Odd ran up and soon found Jermie. "Hey Jermie?"Odd asked.

"What?"Jermie asked.

"I wanna go to Lyoko alone she's afaird of the others,"Odd said.

"Ok lets go,"Jermie said, getting up. They arrived at the factory and did virtualization. Odd apeared on Lyoko and spotted her instanly.

"Hey its my little friend from the other day,"Kat said, jumping down from the plantform she was on.

"The one and only,"Odd said, bowing. She laughed softly. "Soo how long have you been in Lyoko?"Odd asked.

"For a week now,"she replied.

Odd nodded then asked,"Why did you run when my friends came?"

She didn't answer.Odd folded his arms and tapped his foot.

"I was afaird,"she said.

"Why they wouldn't have hurt you,"Odd said. She shrugged and looked at the ground. "Do you want to get to know them?"Odd asked. She looked up at him.

"Umm...uhh...sure,"she said.

"Great!"Odd said. She raised a brow.

"Odd, are you ready to matrialize?"Jermie asked.

"Yeah just a second,"Odd said.

"Who are you talking to?"Kat asked in confustion.

"Oh that was Jermie,"Odd said.

"Whose Jermie?"she asked.

"One of my friends..well I'll see you later?"Odd said. She nodded and Odd waved as he materialized. Odd walked over to where Jermie was after he got out of the scanner room.

"I'll call the others and we'll talk to her,"Jermie said. Odd nodded and rested against the wall. They were there almost instanly.

"Ok so we're gonna talk to her?"Yumi asked. Jermie nodded and they gathered around the screen. Jermie typed in a few things and there was visual.

"Hey Kitty Kat hows it going?"Odd asked.

"Oh hey Odd,"she said, a smile appered on her face.

"Ok this is Olrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jermie,"Odd said. She nodded.

"So you against X.A.N.A?"Jermie asked.

"Yes,"she said.

"Are you willing to help us fight?"Jermie asked.

"Mmmhmm,"she said, nodding.

"Ok then welcome to the team,"Jermie said with a smile.

"I'll see you on Lyoko,"Kat said and the visual disappeared.

"We'll materlize her after awhile,"Jermie said. They gang nodded.

"Ok so we got her on the team now?"Olrich asked.

"Yep,"Jermie said.

"How do you know she won't turn on us?"Olrich asked.

"I didn't did I?"Aelita asked furiously.

"No, why would you?"Jermie asked.

"Why do you think she would?"Aelita asked, turning on her heels and walked out.

_a/n hope you enjoyed the chappie . and I hope it wasn't crappy. _


	4. Chapter 4: Josh

Chapter four: Josh

Aelita sat in silence at the lunch table. "Aelita, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad yesterday,"Ulrich said. She didn't reply. "Aelita..please say something,"Ulrich said. Aelita sighed and looked at him.

"I'm sorry,"she said.

"What are you sorry for?"Ulrich asked. Aelita shrugged. "Well don't be, so what can I do?"Ulrich asked.

"Huh?"Aelita asked. "What can I do to make you forgive me,"Ulrich said. Aelita laughed.

"I forgive you Ulrich,"she said.

"But still how can we be sure about her?"Ulrich asked.

"Just give her a chance,"Aelita said. The others came to the table. Odd started chomping down right when he sat down. Ulrich laughed then looked at Yumi. She sat across from him and when he looked at her she blushed. Ulrich just smiled and continued eating.

"HEY Jeremie!"Odd said, barging into his room.

"What?"Jeremie said, turning to face Odd.

"Can you get me connected to Lyoko so I can talk to Kat for a few minutes?"Odd asked.

"Sure,"Jeremie said without any questions. Jeremie connected and was able to get incontact with her.

"Hey Jeremie,"she said.

"Hey Kat, well I'll let you talk to Odd,"Jeremie said, getting up.

Odd sat down at the computer. "Odd don't touch anything and when your done talking to Kat call me,"Jeremie said.

"Touch,"Odd said, prentending to touch a key. Jeremie shook his head and left.

"You wanted to talk to me?"Kat asked.

"Oh yeah!"Odd said, turning to the computer screen.

"So?"she said.

"Ok well anyways hows Lyoko? everything alright?"

"Yes everythings alright nothing out of the ordinary,"she said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"I can and I think I just did,"she said with a smirk.

"OOOO Miss Kitty Kat has an attitude,"he said. She just laughed.

"Ok so what did you want to talk to me about?"she asked.

"Well when you get materlized you still want your name to be Kat right?"

"Yes, but isn't a little soon to be thinking about me being materlized?"

"Planning is good isn't it?"Odd asked.

"I guess so..."

Odd cell rings and he answers it.

"Odd, get to the factory our friend X.A.N.A's woken up,"Ulrich said.

"Alright,"Odd said, ending the call. "Well see you on Lyoko."

He sprinted out the door and headed for the park.

"Just go stairght to the scanners,"Jeremie said, when Odd arrived. Odd nodded and got into the scanner.

"Scanner Odd. Tranfer Odd. Viturlization."

Odd saw Kat right when he got to Lyoko. "Well come on the others already headed towards the tower,"she said, running off. Odd ran after her. While he was running he saw figure running. He figured it was probly just one of the gang. Kat stopped and so did the figure. It was like they were having a stare down, but then the figure ran again. Odd ran up to Kat. "Who was that?"Odd asked.

"Josh,"she said, then turned.

"Whose he?"Odd asked. Kat sighed and continued running. Odd shrugged and ran after her. They caught up to the others and helped them kill the rest of the monsters. Aelita ran into the tower. "I don't want to talk about it,"Kat said, then pointed a finger at something. Odd looked in that direction and a monster was there but it had caught fire. "Whoa!'Odd said, amazed. "How'd you do that?"

"I'm a black mage..,"she simply replied. Odd was about to say something but they got materilized.

"Hey Kat,"a boy with blonde hair said, with a smirk.

"Go away!"she yelled.

"Now is that anyway to treat your-."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE JOSH!"she said, running off. He appered in front of her.

"Quit running and face me and who you are,"he said, folding his arms. She pushed past him and got into a white tower. 'Whoa how'd I get in here I thought only Aelita could,'she thought. She shrugged and looked around. A window popped up and it was Jeremie. "Ohhh hey Jeremie,"she said, looking around nervously. "Whats wrong?"he asked.

"Nothing I'm fine,"she said.

"Seriously whats wrong?"he asked.

"Lets just say I have issues,"she said.

"Did X.A.N.A send out any monsters? If he did we could send the others to help you."

"I'm fine..I think everythings ok now,"she said.

"Well I'm gonna go Kat, night,"he said.

"Night,"she said and the screen disappered. After awhile she finally got the nerve to leave the tower. As she expected Josh was still there.

"Why do you resist X.A.N.A after all he-,"Josh started, but Kat cut him off.

"Cause I can I will,"she said, walking off.

"Well I'm terribly sorry but I must take off, but they will keep you company,"he said indecating to the boxes. He dispeared and the boxs fired. Kat dodged and casted lighting on the four boxes. "This is bad..,"Kat said as more came when the others exploded. She took out a flash grendade then ran for it. She tripped over something and fell to the ground. When she got back up the boxs had her surronded.

"Laser arrow!"someone shouted and one of the boxes exploded.

"Odd!"Kat exclaimed.

"The others should be here soon,"Odd said.

"Mmm,"she replied. She casted fire on a few of them and Odd shot some with his arrows. Yumi and Ulrich appered.

"Your lucky Jeremie knew you were in troble,"Yumi said throwing her fans at the boxes. They eventually fought them all off.

"Phew..thanks guys,"Kat said.

"No problem,"Odd said.

"Ready to return to the real world?"Jeremie asked.

"Not quite we're gonna excort Kat to the tower,"Ulrich said.

"Ok hurry,"Jeremie said.

"Hey Kat,"Yumi said

"Hmm?"Kat replied.

"Try not to get into troble when its the middle of the night,"Yumi said.

"I'll try,"Kat said, grinning. They arrived at the tower. "Well thank you for comeing and excorting me back to the tower,"Kat said.

"Think nothing of it,"Odd said and the others nodded.

"Well bye,"Kat said.

"Bye,"they said waving. She waved as she went through the wall.

"I wonder why they attacked her,"Odd said.

"Odd, she's against X.A.N.A like we are,"Ulrich said.

"Oh yeah thats why they went after Aelita too huh?"Odd said, taking a bite out of his toast. Ulrich slapped a hand to his forehead and shook his head. Yumi laughed and Aelita laughed. Aelita scooted closer to Jeremie to see what he was doing. Jeremie looked at Aelita and smiled. Aelita smiled back. "So Jeremie, what are you working on now?"Ulrich asked.

"Making another materlization disk for Kat,"Jeremie said.

"For real!"Odd said, jumping up.

"Yes,"Jeremie said.

"Why couldn't you use the one you made for Aelita?"Ulrich asked.

"It was only designed to materlize her and if we tried to use it on Kat she'd look just like Aelita,"Jeremie said.

"I see,"Ulirich said. Odd was now jumping up and down.

"This is great!"Odd said. They all raised there eyebrows at him and laughed. Odd sat back down feeling a little embarrsed.

_a/n hope I did a better job on the names sry ppls anime sweat drop well hope you enjoyed this chapter! cause I know I did lol_


	5. Chapter 5:Awakening

Chapter 5: Awakening

"Hey Kitty Kat."

"Yes?"

"We've got a surprise for you."

"Really? What kind?"

"You'll find out."

"When?"

"Soon, for now go to the desert tower."

"Ok."

Odd turned to face Jeremie. Jeremie nodded and they ran out. "Jeremie?"Odd said, as they ran into the woods.

"Yes Odd?"Jeremie replied.

"How'd you feel when you knew that Aelita was finally able to come to Earth?"Odd asked. Jeremie had stopped and turned really red. Odd stopped also and wait for Jeremie to reply.

"Well couldn't you tell?"

"All I know is that you were excited and happy,"Odd replied.

"Nervous and scared too,"Jeremie said with a chuckle. Odd blinked. Jeremie chuckled again and said,"Butterflies. Well how do you feel about Kat coming?"

"Same way I felt when Aelita was comeing,"Odd replied simply, running off. They arrived at the factory.

"What took you guys so long?"Aelita asked. Ulrich and Yumi were sitting against the wall, Ulrich's arm around her.

"Well lets see if she's there,"Jeremie said sitting in his seat. "Kat are you there?"

A screen popped up and Kat replied,"Yes Jeremie, I'm here."

"Are you in the desert tower?"Jeremie asked. Kat nodded.

"Well just prepare for your big surprise!"Odd said with a big grin on his face.

"OOO What is it?"Kat asked.

"Close your eyes and wait for it,"Aelita said brightly.

"Alright,"Kat replied, closing her eyes. Jeremie started typeing then said,"Code Earth."

Odd and the others ran towards the elevator. They arrived in the scanner room and waited. After a moment or so a scanner opened and there laid Kat. "Can I open my eyes yet?"she mumbled. Yumi and Aelita giggled.

"Yes,"Aelita replied.

Kat opened her eyes and blinked. "Where-"

Odd reached out his hand to her and said,"Welcome to Earth."

She blinked again and took his hand. He helped her up, a smile playing with his lips. She wore a purple tank top, black pants, and black boots. Odd backed up so she could get out of the scanner. When she went to step out, she tripped. "This is so weird,"she said, getting back up. The others laughed at the comment.

"Well its a good thing its sunday,"Odd said.

"Whys that?"Kat asked.

"Cause that gives us time to figure out a plan for you,"Ulrich said.

"What are you talking about!"Kat asked, getting frustrated.

Ulrich was about to say something, but Yumi cut in. "We need to figure out how to get you into the school and where you can stay on your vactions, stuff like that,"Yumi said.

"I see, well can we get out of this room its starting to bore me. I want to see something else,"Kat said.

"Well come on we'll go to the forest to work things out,"Odd said with a grin. He took her hand and lead her to the elebator. As they were going up Kat felt uneasy on her legs and fell against Odd. "I'm sorry,"she said. "This is just a little strange for me."

"Its alright you'll get used to things pretty soon,"Odd said with a reinsuring smile.

"I hope so,"Kat said, standing up stairght againt. They got to the top and headed to the forest. "Your world is so beutiful,"Kat said, when they got there.

"Yup course its not monster infested,"Yumi said. They sat down in the grass.

"So whats the plan to get her into the school?"Odd asked.

Kat had stayed at the school for a week as Aelita's guest. Jeremie had made up fake information for Kat. "Well Aelita, Kat you know what to do right?"Jermie asked. "Yes I knew what to do since you first told it to me,"Aelita replied with a small laugh. Jeremie just smiled.

"Come on Kat,"Aelita said and headed for the princeples office.

"Yes miss Stone?"the princeple said looking up.

"Sir my friend Kat would like to tranfer here,"Aelita said.

"Is that alright with your parents young lady?"he asked looking at Kat.

"Yes here,"Kat said, handing him a note. He read over it.

"Is your old school sending me the information?"he asked. After about thrity minutes they got everything done in the princeples office.

"Awww finally now I don't have to worry about much except school work,"Kat said strething. "When am I getting my classes again?"

"Your getting them tommorow you just have to get it from the princeple,"Aelita said.

"Kay,"Kat said stretching. Odd ran over to them.

"So?"he asked.

"I'm in!"she said with a smile.

"Woot!"Odd said, jumping up and down for a second. He stopped jumping and gave her a hug. She blushed, hugging him back. "This is great!"

"Yeah..well can you let go now?"Kat asked, letting go of him.

"Oh yeah right,"Odd replied, slightly going red. Aelita giggled.

"So wheres Jeremie?"Aelita asked.

"Working on something in his room,"Odd replied.

"Ok well see you two later,"she said, waving then walking off.

"Well how you likeing earth so far?"Odd asked.

"Its pretty nice,"she said.

"Getting used to it?"Odd asked.

"You bet!"she said, jumping up and down.

"Hey are you mocking me?"Odd asked.

"What do you think?"she asked, sticking out her tongue.

"Thats mean,"Odd said, then laughed.

"Come on lets get a soda,"Kat said,linking her arm with his.

meanwhile...

"Kat has went to earth."

"Excellent."

"Hows this good she could be the key to our-"

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

"You'll see.."

_a/n Sorry for not getting this posted for awhile I've been busy and sorry for how short it is. The next one will be longer promise! _


	6. Chapter 6:Confession

Chapter 6: Confession

"OH Yeah!"Odd exclaimed. Kat made a confused look. "I haven't introduced you to Kiwi,"Odd said.

"Kiwi?"Kat asked.

"He's my dog,"Odd said.

"Ohhhhhhh...whats a dog?"Kat asked.

Odd laughed and replied,"I'll show you."

He indicated her to follow him. They arrived at his dorm and Odd picked Kiwi up. "This is Kiwi a dog,"Odd said.

Kat smiled and petted him. "Nice to meet you Kiwi,"she said. He licked her cheek. "Charming creature,"she said with a smile. Odd puts Kiwi down.

"Well now we have to face a fate worse then death,"Odd said.

"What?"Kat asked.

"Mrs. Meyer's class,"Odd said, walking out of the dorm with Kat. Kat now sat by Odd in that class. They had got there assiments and started on there work. Kat watched Odd do his work for a second.

"Your doing it wrong,"Kat replied.

"Yeah I know I suck at math,"Odd said.

"I'll help you,"Kat said and started showing him how to do it. After awhile he got ahang of it. "See its easy,"Kat said with a smile.

"Yep,"Odd said, with a grin. "Thank you."

"No problem,"she said.

"I'm surprised,"Ulrich said.

"About what?"Kat asked.

"Odd getting math,"Ulrich said.

"Well I thank Kat for this,"Odd said.

"How did you make him understand?"Ulrich asked.

"He's not as dumb as he looks,"Kat replied simply.

"Hey!"Odd exclaimed.

Ulrich and Kat laughed. The bell rang and they headed out. Some girl walked up to Kat.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?"the girl asked.

"Umm who are you?"Kat asked.

"I'm Sissi so can I talk to you?"she asked again. Kat looked at the others and they shrugged.

"I guess so,"Kat replied and the two girls walked off. "So what do you want?"

"To tell you stay away from Odd,"Sissi replied.

"Why?"Kat said.

"Cause he's mine!"Sissi said. Kat blinked.

"You don't own him!"Kat exclamied.

"I didn't say I did, I like him alot and you need to lay off him,"Sissi said. Kat shook her head and walked off. She met up with the others.

"So what did Sissi want?"Yumi asked.

"Nuttin she told me to stay away from Odd cause apparently she likes Odd ALOT,"Kat replied.

"God first she likes Ulrich now she likes me,"Odd moaned and slapped his forehead. The others laughed.

A knock came at Odd and Ulrichs dorm door. "Odd, get the door,"Ulrich moaned, turning over. Odd sighed and made his way to the door.

"God do you know how late it is...,"Odd mumbled, as he opened the door. "Sissi!"

"Hey Odd, can we talk?"Sissi asked.

"Uhhh sure..let me get dressed,"Odd said, closing the door. He put on some clouths and went out.

"Walk with me,"Sissi said and started walking. "Well I know it was you from the internet dating thing."

"Uhhh Sissi-,"Odd started but she didn't let him finsh.

"Well lets just get to the point..I really like you ,Odd,"She said. She stopped and put her hands on Odd's shoulder then leaned in for a kiss.

"Sissi,"Odd moaned, pushing her away.

She blinked. "Hmm?"

"Sissi, look I don't like you that way. Your an ok girl and all, but I'm just not interested sorry,"Odd said.

"Its that Kat girl isn't it?"Sissi asked.

"No, I know I dated you on the internet and all, but-"Odd started, but he was cut off.

"Admit it your crazy over her well who wouldn't be she's pretty and I guess has a sence of humor,"Sissi said, tears starting to stir up.

"Sissi, look I don't like Kat that way she's just a friend and I think of you as just a friend,"Odd said. Sissi's eyes became wide. "What what'd I say?"

"You think of me as a friend?"Sissi said.

"Yes Sissi,"Odd replied. A grin appered on her face and she hugged him.

"I have a confession to make,"Sissi said, letting go of Odd.

"What is it?"Odd asked.

"All I ever wanted was to be accepted by you guys,"Sissi said, then walked off. This surprised Odd in so many ways that he had to slap himself to check if this was real. He shook his head and head back to the dorm.

"Well what'd Sissi want?"Ulrich asked with a short laugh.

"Well first off she tolded me she liked me alot and I told her I didn't like her that way. Then second I got another confession,"Odd said, stripping down again.

"And whats that?"Ulrich asked.

"That all she ever wanted was to be accepted by us,"Odd replied.

"Your not serious?"Ulrich asked.

"I'm serious I had to slap myself to make sure I was in reality,"Odd replied, laying down.

Kat sat in her dorm reading a book. "Hey Kitty Kat, can I come in?"Odd asked, knocking on the door.

"Umm let me think about it...no,"Kat replied.

"Kattttt,"Odd whined.

"I'm kidding come on in,"Kat said. Odd came in and plopped down on the bed. Kat put down her book and pretty much gloomped Odd.

"Wow I feel loved,"Odd said.

"You should,"Kat said, letting go of him then poked his nose.

"Hey thats my nose!"Odd exclaimed and poked her nose. She poked him back then he finally pushed her over and sat on her. "Do you give up?"Odd asked, holding her hands down.

"No,"Kat said, struggling to get free.

"So be it,"Odd said and started tickling her.

"Bastard!"she said, still giggleing.

"Give up yet?"Odd asked.

"Nope hehehhehe,"she replied.

"Ok then,"Odd said, continued tickleing her a little more roughly.

"Oh god stop Odd...this tickles soooo bad,"she said.

"Well give up and I'll stop,"Odd said.

"Never,"she said with a laugh. She finally was able to push him off her. He looked up at her from the floor and she got an evil grin.

"NO Kat don't!"Odd exclaimed, but as he predicted she jumped on him and starting tickling. Kat's dorm door opened then somebody started laughing besides Odd.

"Ulllllrrrriiiiicchhhhh, get..hehhehehe..her off me,"Odd pleaded.

"But this is too funny,"Ulrich said.

"Pllllllea.hhehehe..se,"Odd begged. Kat stopped tickling and stood up. "Freedommmm!"Odd exclaimed. Ulrich chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Kat?"Ulrich asked.

"Yeah?"Kat asked.

"Jeremie wants to speak with you,"Ulrich said.

"Ok where is he?"

"In his room,"Ulrich replied.

"Ok,"Kat said. Odd remained on the floor. "Odd, you need to leave now."

"Why?"Odd asked.

"Cause I'm leaving,"Kat said.

"Soooo?"Odd asked. Kat rolled her eyes.

"This is my dorm and you shouldn't be in here when I'm not,"Kat replied.

"Ohhhh yeah,"Odd said, jumping up. "Well see you later."

Odd walked out along with Ulrich. Kat ran a comb threw her hair and headed for Jeremies room. She knocked to be polite.

"Enter,"Jeremie said. Kat walked in. Aelita sat on the bed and Jeremie in his computer chair.

"You wanted to talk with me,"Kat said, sitting next to Aelita.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you about X.A.N.A,"Jeremie said.

"Yeah what about it?"Kat asked.

"He has escaped the super computer but he still activates the towers and we don't understand why,"Aelita said.

"Mmmhmmm,"Kat said.

"Well do you have any ideas?"Jeremie asked.

"No,"Kat said.

"Well maybe he's waiting for a certain thing to happen,"Aelita said.

"That could be a possibilty,"Jeremie said.

"Well if you don't mind I'm leaving,"Kat said, getting up.

"Wait why?"Jeremie asked.

"Do I have to have a reason to leave?"Kat asked, reaching for the door knob. A alarm thing on Jeremie's computer went off.

"Well now we have to head for the factory,"Jeremie said, picking up his cell to contact Yumi and them.

"I'll go ahead,"Kat said, running out.

"I'll go too,"Aelita said, running after Kat. They arrived at the factory and waited for the others. Jeremie and them arrived and they headed for the scanner room.

"Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Kat. Viralization!"

When they arrived in Lyoko three crabs awaited them.

"Great,"Kat said, then pointed at the crabs. She casted water on all of them. "Ulrich, run and slash."

Ulrich got what she said and ran and held his sword out cutting the crabs. They exploded.

"Nicely done,"Odd said. Kat smiled and they started running. Blocks came there way.

"Yumi,"Kat said, indecating to the blocks. Yumi nodded and threw her fans which killed off about four of them. "Hey Aelita use your one power to make a hill over these guys."

"Alright,"Aelita said,constrating. A hill like thing went over the blocks like an arch.

"Ok you guys go ahead I'll take care of these freaks,"Kat said. They nodded and ran up the hill like thing. Two of the blocks shot at her. "Ugh your gonna pay for that,"Kat said, feeling a slight pain. She pointed at them and casted thunder. One block remained. It shot at her, but Kat dodged it barely. Kat took out her sword and charged at the block. She stabbed it right in the xana's eye. "Work done,"she said. She turned and there floated a Scyphozoa. Kat was about to cast a spell, but it grabbed ahold of her. She screamed as it started its process. She struggled to get away, but soon became limp.

"Lazer arrow!"Kat heard Odd yell. Apparently he shot at the scyphozoa many times cause it finally let go and dispeared. When it had let go she fell into Odd's arms.

"You ok?"Odd asked.

"I thought I told you to go ahead,"she muttered.

"Apparenltly your ok,"he said. "Well I did go ahead, but came running back when I heard you scream."

"Oh my hero,"Kat said, rolling her eyes. He chuckled. "Well you should go, I'll be fine,"Kat said.

"Nah their probly half way there and who knows what would happen to you if you died on Lyoko,"Odd said. She smiled.

"Hey I got a smile,"Odd said, with a laugh. "Hey Jeremie, how many life points does Kat have left?"

"Surprisingly exactly 100,"Jeremie replied.

"Thats weird didn't she get hit alot,"Odd said.

"Its cause I have 200 life points and 100 magic points,"she said. "Didn't you guys ever look at my card?"

"Well not really we figured it was like ours,"Jeremie said.

"Well shouldn't we go to the tower to heal you or something?"Odd asked.

"No I'm fine I know some white magic,"she said and casted cure on her.

"Ohh your a black mage and a white?"Odd asked.

"Yes a black mage not much of a white I only know that one spell,"Kat said.

"Ohhh,"Odd said.

"Well now I have to build up my mp again,"Kat said, sitting up and closing her eyes. She finshed building it back up and looked at Odd. They sat there staring at each other until Jeremie annoced that Aelita was in the tower. Kat shook her head breaking the stare.

"Umm.heh..heh,"Odd said, rubbing the back of his head right before they divitualized.

Kat admetly ran to the elvator when the scanner opened. The others ran in after a moment and they went down to wear Jeremie was.

"Jeremie, do you know what the Scyphozo took from me?"Kat asked.

Jeremie typed in a few things then turned to Kat. "I'm not sure take a look,"Jeremie said, hoping off his chair. Kat sat down and looked at the screen. Her eyes grew big then they shut and tears ran down her face.

_a/n sry to leave you at a cliff hanger but its the way its supposed to be :-P well you'll find out what happened in the next chappie! hope you enjoyed this one XD. _


	7. Chapter 7:Dieing to be free

Chapter 7:Dieing to be free

Kat had ran out right after she read what was on the super computer screen.

"I'll go after her,"Yumi said, sprinting out after Kat. Jeremie sat down and examined what was on the screen.

_'What could this be?'_Jeremie thought to himself. He typed in something and the others looked at him in wonder.

"Whats wrong?"Odd asked Jeremie.

"I don't know I don't really understand what this is,"Jeremie said, shaking his head.

"Well lets go find Kat and Yumi,"Aelita said. They nodded and walked out of the factory. They arrived at Kat's dorm where Yumi had her arms around a sobing Kat. Odd sat down on the bed also, putting his arms around Kat. He started whispering in her ear and she calmed down a bit. She looked up at the others.

"You ok?"Jeremie asked. She shook her head. "What'd Xana take from you?"

"Well to start with I need to tell you that I'm not like Aelita. I wasn't born in the real world I was created in Lyoko, Xana created me. I have this software inside of me that wasn't activated till now. The scypozoa didn't take anything from me it started up the program,"Kat said.

"Whats this program called?"Jeremie asked.

"Xana's seed,"Kat replied. "It makes me more like Xana so I am as strong as Xana, don't think this is a good thing cause then I'll start to feel anger all the time and I'd start to resent you guys. Then Xana will combine with me and my brother and..and you don't really want to know what happens next."

They nodded. "We have to get that out of you,"Jeremie said.

"I don't think theres away,"Kat said, with her eyes to the floor.

"Yes there is!"Jeremie said taking Kat's hand and running off with her.

"Whoa!"Kat exclaimed as they ran. "Your acting like a wild man..its kinda attractive."

Jeremie laughed and they entered his room. "Sit,"he said indecating to the bed.

She sat and watched Jeremie meddle around with a headset type thing. He then turned back to her and put the headset thing on her head. He then started plugging things into it from his computer.

"Whats this gonna do to me?"Kat asked.

"Well I'm going to take that program out of you through this then we'll be home free,"Jeremie said. Kat nodded. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes Jeremie I do,"Kat said.

"Well you better lay down while I do this,"Jeremie said. Kat took off her shoes and grabbed a pillow then laid down. She closed her eyes and soon felt a dizy spell and fell asleep.

"Guys I have something to tell you,"Jeremie said that next day.

"What what happened?"Ulrich and Odd asked.

Jeremie took in a deep breath. "I was able to get the program out of her, but now she kinda delonisional with a high fever that could kill her,"Jeremie said as calmly as he could.

Odd eyes grew big. "Is she in the infirmary?"Odd asked.

"Yes,"Jeremie replied. Odd nodded and walked off. He entered the infirmary and sat in the seat next to Kat's bed. She started to mumble. Her eyelids moved and she started tossing and turning. She opened her eyes and when she saw Odd she smiled. She went to sit up.

"Relax,"Odd said softly.

She laid back down. "Odd, its..its not a fever,"she said.

"What is it?"Odd said, taking her hand in his.

"Jeremie did take out the program Xana's seed...it turns out..out that the Scypozoa didn't activate the program,"she said, then squeezed Odds hand. "It actually took what keeps me alive here on Earth...yeah Xana was planning for me to go to Earth before I turned on him."

"Why would you need something to keep you alive here?"Odd asked.

"Cause Odd..as I said I'm not human unlike Aelita. I needed this cause it gave me all my human features, health, everything. So the scypoza stole the health and some emotions so I'm dieing,"she said then added,"Dieing to be free."

"What do you mean?"Odd asked trying to hold back the tears.

She opened her mouth but then her eyes closed. Odd bit his lip and held her hand a bit longer then let go. He ran out of the infirmary and ran into Ulrich.

"Are you ok?"Ulrich asked.

"Yeah just fine..Kat doesn't have fever the scypoza took what keeps Kat alive here,"Odd said.

"So its not Jeremies fault?"Ulrich asked.

"Nope,"Odd replied. "Wheres Jeremie anyway? We have to go to Carthage to save Kat!"

"I think he's in his dorm, but I'm not sure,"Ulrich said, rubbing the back of his head. Odd nodded and picked up his cell.

"He's not answering,"Odd said getting frustrated.

"Well go to his dorm and I'll get Yumi,"Ulrich said, running off. When Odd arrived at Jeremie's dorm he didn't bother to knock just barged in.

Jeremie sat there with his face burried in his hands along with Aelita holding him in her arms.

"Jeremie?"Odd asked. Jeremie looked up.

"Oh hey Odd, hows Kat?"Jeremie said, wiping his tears away.

"She'll be fine if we go to Carthage. Turns out the sphazoa took what keeps her alive on Earth, so it isn't your fault that she's sick,"Odd said. Jeremie gave a sigh of relief.

"Well thats a relief. Aelita and I will head for the factory. You get Kat,"Jeremie said.

"Will do!"Odd said, running out of the dorm. He arrived in the infirmary and shook Kat gently to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled and mouthed'Hey.'

"Kitty Kat,"Odd said, running his fingers gently through her hair.

"Whats up?"she asked.

"Nuttin except that we have to get you to the factory,"Odd said.

"Then what the hell we waiting for?"Kat asked with a small laugh. Odd had turned away and bent down so Kat could get on his back. She pushed the covers off and got onto his back.

"Ready?"he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be,"she replied. Odd laughed and headed for the door. The nurse stepped in front of them.

"What do you think your doing?"she asked.

"Kat said she wanted to get some fresh air, so I'm gonna walk around with her for a bit,"Odd said then added. "If thats ok with you?"

"Well ok, but don't stay out to long,"the nurse said then walked away.

"Well you better hold on tight,"Odd said then sprinted towards the forest. They arrived at the factory.

"Well what took you so long the others are already in the scanner room,"Jeremie said.

"Had to talk to the nurse,"Odd said, before getting into the elevator. "Well hope this condition isn't bad on Lyoko,"Odd said, setting Kat into a scanner and Jeremie started up the process. They landed on Lyoko.

"Ugh,"Kat said and Odd looked back at her. "I guess the condition is bad here too."

Odd chuckled and picked her up. "Well lucky for you I'm here,"he said smileing.

"Come on you too,"Yumi ordered and the others darted off.

"Heyyyyy wait up!"Odd shouted and sprinted after them. They arrived at the end of the sector and the transporter appered taking them to Carthage.

"The timer has started,"Jeremie said and Carthage opened up. Some creeps showed up.

"Odd, can you switch me onto your back?"Kat asked.

"Sure,"Odd said swiching her onto his back. Kat pointed at a few of them and casted water on them."Ulrich, hit the ones I casted water on."

Ulrich nodded and attacked the creeps. Yumi had got the rest.

"Hurry up you've got 20 more seconds before Carthage changes,"Jeremie said. Ulrich ran ahead and had pushed the key in.

"Nicely done,"Kat said as they caught up. Ulrich smiled. They headed down a hall that was opened and found the information thing. Aelita started going through the files.

"We have company,"Odd said as the Mantas appered.

"I got it Odd,"Yumi said throwing her fans. It hit them, but must have not done alot of damage. Kat pointed and casted thunder, also not very effective. One of the Manta's shot at them and hit Yumi.

"Aelita hurry,"Jeremie said.

"Yumi come here,"Kat said. Yumi came over to Kat and Kat touched her and casted Cure. "Your welcome."

Yumi nodded and threw her fans at the mantas again.

"Got it!Jeremie, you have control now,"Aelita said with a smile.

"Yes!"Jeremie exclaimed. They had gotten out of Carthage and were now back in the real world. When Kat's scanner opened she had fell straight to the floor. Everyone gasped and bent over next to her.

"Take me back to the infirmary?"Kat asked with a moan.

"Sure,"Yumi said. "Odd?"

"Aww I'm going I'm going,"Odd said, picking Kat up then taking her to the infirmary.

Later that night Odd stared at the celing thinking. 'I still don't get what Kat meant by dieing to be free,'he thought to himself then turned over.

"Hey Odd, your missing dinner,"Ulrich said when he came into the dorm. "Whats wrong?"

Odd sighed. "Nothing really..except when I was in the infirmary earlier today Kat said she was dieing to be free and I'm not sure what she meant,"he replied.

Ulrich chuckled a little,"Maybe she just said that to freak you out you."

"She sounded dead serious though..but I don't know,"Odd said.

"Well why don't you ask her?"Ulrich asked.

Odd smiled then said,"I guess I could."

Ulrich shook his head. "Well she's in the cafiteria up and about so come on,"Ulrich said, turning to leave. Odd jumped up and pushed Ulrich. "What was that for?"Ulrich asked.

"No reason just felt like it,"Odd said, with a laugh. Ulrich laughed and they headed to the cafiteria. Kat was certainly up and full of energy for when Odd entered the cafiteria she ran up to him and had jumped into his arms. "Bursting with energy tonight aren't we?"Odd asked. She nodded and let go of him. "Feeling better?"he asked.

She nodded and said,"Totally."

"Thats good to here,"Odd said.

"Geeze Odd stop flirting,"Ulrich said teasingly just to give him shit.

"What if I don't wanna,"Odd said with a laugh. Kat turned crisom red and turned away to talk to Aelita.

"You wanna go?"Ulrich said holding up his fists.

"Yeah!"Odd said getting into postion.

"Lucky for you Yumi's here,"Ulrich said walking away to meet up with his girlfriend. "Hey Yumi,"he said with a smile.

"Hey,"she said. "So its just you and me tonight?"

Ulrich laughed and said,"Of course."

He took her hand in his and they walked out of the cafiteria.

"Hey Kitty Kat?"Odd said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"Kat said, turning to look at him.

"Can we talk?"Odd asked.

"Mmmhmm,"Kat said nodding and stood up. They walked away from everybody else.

"You know how you said your dieing to be free what exactly did you mean?"he asked. Kat looked down and everything went silent. Odd folded his arms waiting for an answer. She sighed and looked up at him.

"As you know Xana created me and well...,"she started then stopped.

"Well what?"Odd asked trying to get her to go on. When Odd looked directly at her, tears were filling her eyes. He jumped at the sight.

"Odd, I would tell you but I can't...I just can't,"she said and turned to leave.

Odd grabbed her wrist gently. "I understand its personal,"Odd said. She looked at him. "Lets just hope it doesn't tear you apart from us,"Odd added with a chuckled.

She laughed softly and punched him playfully in the arm. "Idiot,"she said.

He bowed and said,"Thank you."

"No thank you,"she said, hugging him.

_a/n well thats the end of the chapter you'll find out what Kat means in a few chapters and sorry it took so long to put it up I was writing it in school and I kept on forgeting to bring it home and put it on my computer . . Well anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next chappie will be called attraction._


	8. Chapter 8:Attraction

Chapter 8: Attraction

The group was at lunch and Odd was munching down lots of food as always. "Geeze where does he put it all?"Kat asked.

"It is a mystery,"Jeremie said.

"Even for a genius like you?"Kat said with a smirk.

"Uh-huh,"Jeremie said, rubbing the back of his head while laughing.

"Well then your not a real genius then,"she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Jeremie raised his eyebrow,"Then who is?"

"The one and only me!"Kat said, with a wink.

"Uh huh sure,"Jeremie said playfully.

"Glad you agree with me,"she said pretending she didn't notice the sarcasm.

Jeremie rolled his eyes. Aelita had sighed and walked off.

'What's wrong with her?'Yumi thought then went after her. "Aelita, Whats wrong?"Yumi asked.

"Nothing,"Aelita said.

"Your a poor liar,"Yumi said.

Aelita sighed and looked at Yumi. "Lately Jeremie has been hanging around Kat more then he has me,"Aelita began.

"Well you guys aren't offically going out,"Yumi stated.

"I know, but I thought Jeremie loved me,"Aelita said, feeling stupid.

Yumi sighed and put her hands on Aelita's shoulders. "He'll come around,"Yumi said simply.

"What do you mean 'He'll come around',"Aelita said.

"He'll come to his sences soon enough and come back to you,"Yumi said, letting go of Aelita.

"Ok but how long is soon I really miss him?"Aelita asked.

"Soon,"Yumi said, walking off. Aelita sighed and headed back to the table. Yumi admetly sat in Ulrich's lap, resting her forehead against his.

"Saturday?"Ulrich asked. Yumi laughed softly.

"Why even bother asking when you know the answers yes,"Yumi said.

"Making sure,"Ulrich said, holding Yumi closer.

Kat sighed resting cheek against her fist. "Their so cute together...I wish I had something like that,"Kat said softly.

"Wow that was surprising,"Jeremie said.

"What was?"Kat said, looking at Jeremie.

"That comeing from you,"Jeremie said, with a chuckle.

Kat turned slightly red. "Whats that supposed to mean?"Kat said,giving him a death glare.

"Absultly nothing,"Jeremie said, smiling.

Kat smiled softly at Jeremie now. Suddenly she took his glasses off.

"What the hec?"Jeremie said, snatching them back.

"Wanted to see how you looked without your glasses,"Kat said, with a chuckle. Jeremie put them back on and smiled.

Jeremie was in gym as usual he had an excuse to sit out. Instead of working on his computer he watched Kat. She wore her hair up in a ponytail only her purple streaks were left down. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and waved. She didn't wave back just smiled again before doing some strechs. 'Man she's soo beutiful,'Jeremie thought.

"Miss Wiker and Mr. Stern,"Jim called for them to race.

"Don't hold back,"Kat said.

"You know I won't,"Ulrich said, getting into ready postion. Jim blew his whistle and the two sprinted off. Kat kept up with Ulrich pretty well tell they reached the turn then she fell behind a little bit. Ulrich looked back at her with a cocky smirk. She mouthed,'Don't get cocky.'

She then ran a little faster without realizing it she passed Ulrich and now was past the finsh line. "Woot!"she exclaimed and jumped up a little.

"Nice save,"Odd said, giving her a playful push.

"I know it,"she said, with a small laugh. Ulrich came up to her.

"Geeze your fast,"Ulrich said.

"You got cocky,"Kat said, laughing. Ulrich rolled his eyes. Jim put them through some drills then they headed off to go shower. After thier shower the girls were now combing there hair.

"Kat?"Yumi asked.

"Yup?"Kat replied.

"You know Jeremie likes you right and you know Aelita likes him?"Yumi asked.

"No and yes,"Kat says.

"Well he thinks he likes you, but he really likes Aelita,"Yumi said.

"Just get to the point!"Kat said irritated.

"You need to set him strait and plus your older then him,"Yumi said then added,"I think."

"Yeah I am older and don't worry I will set him straight cause I like Odd,"Kat said without realizing it. When she realized what she just said, she blushed soo hard. "Oh shit...,"she said, burrying her face in her hands in embarssment. Yumi gave a small laugh.

"Well thats nice,"Yumi said, smiling then walking away to Aelita.

Kat kept shaking her head. 'Why'd I say that I don't like Odd...or do I? I'm soooo confused,'she thought to herself.

Thier classes were over now they were just chilling. "Gee your awful quite,"Ulrich said.

Kat jumped a little and said,"Sorry."

"What you thinking about?"Yumi asked.

"Nothing, I'm just spacy,"Kat replied.

"Well umm, Kat, can I talk to you in private?"Jeremie asked.

"Ummm sure,"she said getting up and following Jeremie. "Soo wassup?"Kat asked.

"Kat,"Jeremie began, his ears turning red and his cheeks going slightly pink.

"Yes?"Kat asked. Jeremie caught her off guard with a kiss. Her eyes widened and she pulled away. "Jeremie-,"she began.

"I'm sorry I couldn't control myself I really really like you Kat,"Jeremie said.

Kat put her hands on Jeremie's shoulders. "Jeremie, listen,"she started but was cut off by Jeremie kissing her again. "GOD DAMNIT JEREMIE LISTEN!"she said impatiently. Jeremie jumped a little and nodded. "You don't really like me,"she said.

"Kat, I-,"Jeremie started, but Kat put a finger to his lips.

"Listen you love Aelita and you know it your just charmed by me some how,"Kat said, looking away fealing stupid.

"I-,"Jeremie said, but was intrupted again.

"Don't say anything just think about it,"Kat said walking away. Yumi pulled Kat over.

"How'd it go what did he say or do?"Yumi asked.

"He kissed me and said he really really liked me and all that shit,"Kat said.

"And what did you do?"Yumi asked.

"Told him he doesn't really like me and explained to him that he's just charmed by me and doesn't like me like he likes Aelita and stuff,"Kat replied then added,"I told him to think about it."

"Great Aelita will feel so much better now,"Yumi said clamping her hands together excitedly.

Kat grinned and said,"Thats good."

"So do you really like Odd?"Yumi asked, winking. Kat turned pink.

"No..I mean yes noo I don't know,"Kat replied.

"What do you feel around him?"Yumi asked.

"My heart usually skips a beat when he touchs me and-,"Kat began.

"No need to say anything else you like him,"Yumi said then walked away. Kat sat there confused for a bit then went off to find Odd. When she found him he looked upset.

"Hey you ok?"she asked, sitting next to him. He turned away from her. "Odd..hey talk to me please,"Kat said, touching his arm. Odd sighed and looked at her.

"I saw you kissing Jeremie,"Odd replied, looking away again.

"Odd listen,"Kat said.

"I'm listening,"he replied.

"Odd, please look at me,"Kat said. Odd sighed and turned around. She grabbed his hands. "Jeremie wanted to talk in private ok then when I asked why he wanted to talk he kissed me. I know Aelita likes him and he likes Aelita and I didn't know he liked me until Yumi said. When I was about to set him staight he kissed me again then I had to yell at him and ya,"Kat said.

"Oh,"Odd said, feeling stupid.

Kat got closer to his face. "So got a date for the dance?"Kat asked.

"No, I was hoping you'd go with me,"Odd said.

"I'll go with you,"Kat said, with a brief smile before getting up and leaving. Odd admired her retreating form. Odd looked over at the gate and saw Yumi and Ulrich kissing. Yumi smiled at Ulrich and walked away then Ulrich came towards Odd.

"So did you ask Kat to the dance?"Ulrich said. Odd nodded. "Did she say yes?"Ulrich asked.

"Yeah,"Odd said, drifing off in thoughts of Kat.

"You really do like her,"Ulrich said.

"Of course she's amazing,"Odd said, jumping up. Ulrich chuckled.

"Well should we go check on Jeremie? Haven't seen him sence he went off to talk to Kat,"Ulrich said.

"I guess we should,"Odd said, heading to Jeremie's dorm. They barged in as they always do. "Jerrrreeeemiiiiiiiieee!"Odd exclaimed.

Jeremie jumped up from his chair. "Oh hey guys,"Jeremie said.

"Hiya,"Odd said cheerfully.

"Whats up?"Ulrich asked.

"Nothing much I just realized something,"Jeremie said, smiling. Odd looked over at Jeremie's desk and saw a whole bunch of pictures scattered all over.

"And whats that?"Odd asked still looking at Jeremie's desk.

"That I need to go talk with Aelita,"Jeremie said, running out the door.

"Well what now?"Odd asked.

"Dinner,"Ulrich said. Odd laughed and they headed out.

The girls were at Yumi's place getting prepared for the dance. Yumi had put on a black dress with spacti straps and it went a little past her knees.Her hair was left down. "So hows this?"Yumi asked.

"It looks nice,"Kat and Aelita said.

"Well its your turn Aelita,"Yumi said.

"I'm not sure what to wear,"Aelita said, browseing though her stuff.

"How bout this?"Yumi said holding up a pink ruffled hem dress.

"Alright,"Aelita said, putting it on. It looked amazing on her.

Kat even clapped. "You look beutiful,"Yumi said. Aelita looked in the mirrior and admired herself.

"Ok now you,"Yumi said. Kat sighed and picked out a dress. She put on a black skirt that didn't go past her knees with a white belt and she put on a black and purple halter top. She put her hair in a neat bun leaving her two purple streaks down.

"So?"Kat asked.

"Its casual yet formal very nice,"Yumi said, with a smile.

"Yeah its great,"Aelita said with a smile.

"Girls your dates are here!"Mrs. Ishiyama called.

"Well I'm gonna go down first,"Yumi said, walking out. When Yumi started comeing down the stairs, Ulrich admetly jumped up to meet her. He held his hand out to her which she took then walked down the last two steps.Then they walked towards the others and waited for the other two girls to come down.Aelita started to come down the stairs with an angel like smile on her face. Jeremie got up and stood at the end of the stairs waiting for her. She smiled and just started running down the stairs then flying into Jeremie's open arms. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. Kat appered with a bright smile. "Oh I always wanted to do this,"Kat said. She sat on the stairs railing with her legs crossed and slid down. "Whooohooo!"she exclaimed. Odd caught her when she reached the end of the railing.

"Crazy one,"Odd said. She got this big grin on and put her arms around his neck. He walked with her in his arms. Yumi suddenly got a camera and took a picture of Odd and Kat. "Thats gonna make a great picture,"Yumi said, with a smile. Odd set Kat down.

"Well we're off,"Yumi said.

"Have fun,"Mrs. and Mr. Ishiyama said.

They arrived at the dance. My Immortal by Evansence started playing. Ulrich held out his hand to Yumi. "Dance with me?"Ulrich asked. Yumi nodded and they were now on the dance floor.

"Aelita,"Jeremie said, with a smile then dragging her onto the dance floor. Kat looked at Odd then blushed. My Immortal stopped then a fast upbeat beat started playing.

"Kitty Kat?"Odd asked.

"Yeah?"Kat asked.

"Dance with me?"Odd asked.

"You know it!"Kat said dragging him out on the dance floor. She laughed when Odd spun her around.

"Look at you go your like a little ball of energy,"Odd said.

"Think you can handle it?"Kat asked, with a wink.

"I think so,"Odd said.

"Prove it!"Kat exclaimed. Odd opened his mouth to say something, but the beat turned into a slow song, 'You got it bad' by Usher.

"Well to late,"Odd said.

"Oh well,"Kat said, putting her arms around his neck. He came closer and put his arms around her waist. She rested her head against him as they danced.

_When_ _you feel it in your body _

_you found somebody who _

_makes you change _

_like hanging with your crew._

_You act like your ready_

_but you don't really know_

_everything in your past _

_you wanna let it go _

"Odd?"Kat said.

"Yep?"Odd replied.

"Promise me something,"Kat said.

"Like what?"Odd asked.

_you got you got it bad _

_when your all alone_

_ain't nothing when you call right back_

_you got you got it bad _

_when you miss a day wihtout your friend _

_your whole lifes off track._

_ohh you got it bad when your stuck in the house_

_you don't wanna have fun its all you think about_

"That we'll always be this close no matter what happens,"Kat replied.

"I promise,"Odd said. Kat smiled at him and hugged him gently.

"Thank you,"she said, in almost a whisper.

They suddenly stopped danceing and they just sat there in each others arms.

Yumi looked over at the two and smiled. "What kind of realtionship do you think Odd wants with Kat?"Yumi asked Ulrich.

"I have no idea, but I never seen him this way. I think he actually wants a serious realtionship, but then he doesn't cause he doesn't want to hurt her,"Ulrich said.

"Whoa thats sounds weird. Odd's always been a playa and now he's actually is falling and hard too,"Yumi said.

"Enough about him lets talk about us,"Ulrich said. Yumi laughed softly and kissed him.

"Aelita?"Jeremie asked.

"Yes Jeremie?"Aelita replied.

"I can't stop thinking about the day you kissed me and Aelita?"Jeremie said.

"Yeah?"Aelita asked.

"May I kiss you?"Jeremie asked. Aelita nodded and closed her eyes. Jeremie put his hands on her shoulders and he leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away Aelita suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

Laterz that night Odd was walking Kat to her dorm. Kat shivered and Odd took off his jacket and put it around her.

"Better?"Odd asked.

"Much, thank you,"Kat replied.

"No problem,"Odd said, putting his arm around her shoulders. They arrived at her dorm.

"I had fun thanks again,"Kat said, reaching for the door knob then stopped. "I don't want this night to be over,"she suddenly said.

"And whys that?"Odd asked.

"Cause I don't want this moment to be gone,"Kat said, looking down. Odd smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest. "Stay with me,"she said, softly.

"What?"Odd asked.

She looked up at him and repeated,"Stay with me..just for tonight."

"Kitty Kat..,"Odd said.

"Ok I'm sorry you can leave,"Kat said, turning away.

Odd grabbed her hand and she looked back at him. "I'll stay,"Odd said. Kat wrapped her arms around him. She let go and they went inside. Kat took off her shoes.

"Umm Odd do you mind turning away?"she asked. Odd nodded and turned away. He couldn't help, but look over at her. She started to turn when she got dressed and Odd quickly looked away.

"Done yet?"Odd asked.

"Yeah,"Kat said. "Oh and Odd.."

"Yep?"Odd asked. She slapped him, but not hard.

"You know I could see you looking at me from the corner of my eye. Pervert..,"she said.

"Heh heh sorry,"Odd said.

"Its ok,"Kat said, getting into the covers. "Turn off the light please and thank you."

Odd turned off the light. "Want me to sleep on the floor?"he asked.

Kat sat up. "No you can sleep in my bed, but first,"she said, throwing the covers to the side then standing up. "I'm sure you don't want to sleep in your tux..,"she said, unbuttoning his shirt. "And you can do the rest,"she said, letting down her hair. She got back in bed and turned away from him.

'Oh my god,'Odd thought. He shrugged it off and finshed getting undressed, leaving his boxers on of course. He joined her in bed.

"Night Odd,"she said.

"Night Kitty Kat,"He said, closing his eyes.

The next day Ulrich was wondering where Odd was. "Hey you guys have you seen Odd?"Ulrich asked them.

"No I haven't seen Kat either,"Aelita said.

"Hmmm,"Ulrich said, walking off to Kat's dorm. He didn't bother knocking just barged in. He saw them in her bed, Odds arm around her.

"What the hell happened!Ulrich shouted, waking them. Soon Aelita and Jeremie were by Ulrich side. Odd sat up then hit his head.

"Its not what it looks like,"Odd said, getting up.

"It sure looks like you did something,"Jeremie said, laughing softly. Odd realized he was in his boxers and blushed.

"I said its not what it looks like I didn't have anything to sleep in,"Odd said.

"Why were you sleeping here in the first place?"Ulrich asked. Kat sat up now.

"Cause I asked him to,"she said, getting up.

"Oh,"Ulrich said, noticing she was in her pj's.

"God your horrible Ulrich,"Kat said, shaking her head. "To think that we'd do something like that."

"Sorry,"Ulrich said. Kat smiled.

"Well sense that's cleared up. Ulrich, can you get me some clouths?"Odd asked.

"Sure,"Ulrich said, walking out followed by Jeremie and a giggling Aelita.

"God that was embarssing,"Odd said, slapping his forehead.

"Nah not really,"Kat said, coming closer to Odd. "Thanks for staying with me.I just wanted to wake up seeing you and feel as protected as I did with you last night."

"You feel protected when your with me!"Odd asked in shock.

"Mmmhmmm,"she said, hugging him.

'Wow,'he thought. "Whys that?"Odd asked.

"Cause so far whenever I was in trouble you came and saved me each time,"Kat said.

"Oh I see,"Odd said. "I'm glad I can make you feel that way."

Kat smiled and pulled away. Ulrich came in with Odd's clouths. "There you go. Oh and here is your gel,"Ulrich said, handing him his stuff.

"Thanks,"Odd said.

"Better hurry or your gonna miss breakfast,"Ulrich said, walking out.

"Thanks for the warning,"Odd shouted after him. They got ready then went to the cafteria.

Ulrich elbowed Odd when he sat down.

"Sleep good last night?"Ulrich asked, in a quite voice.

"Like a baby,"Odd replied. "Apparently she slept good too."

"Hmm how do you know?"Ulrich asked.

"She says she feels protected when she's with me,"Odd said.

"Who could feel protected with you,"Ulrich mumbled.

"Hey!"Odd said, pushing Ulrich. Ulrich just sat there laughing and Odd fumming.

_a/n hope you likey the chappie. And yes the chappie had to end this way its not a cliffhanger I swear! it just ends this way ok dokie. The next chappie takes place a few years later. _


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected

Chapter 9:Unexpected

"Kitty Kat! Wake up!"Odd said, shaking her.

"Its a saturday sleepy in day,"she said, lifting the covers over her head.

"Comeeeee onnnn you lazy bum!"Odd said, taking the covers off her.

"Why are you bugging me its a saturday!"she whinned.

"Cause saturdays are when we get to hang out in town!"Odd exclaimed.

"Ohhhh so exciting,"she said, rolling her eyes. "You guys go ahead I just wanna sleep."

She turned over and closed her eyes. He got an evil smirk on his face then started tickling her.

"Ok..Ok! I'm up,"she said.

"Knew that'd work,"Odd said, smirking. She rolled her eyes and sat up. Odd was wearing a black shirt with a black jacket which was unziped, purple tie, and faded jeans.His blonde hair was cut in the back and he now had bangs that hung slightly in is face(_a/n if you can't really imagine that look at this picture of jeremie and look at his hair thats how I'm trying to describe it http/ he didn't have a purple streak anymore. (__a/n don't kill me)._

"Hey wait for me outside,"Kat said.

"Come on I've seen you naked before!"Odd whined.

"That was two years ago I've changed Odd,"she said, pushing him out the door then locking it. She looked at herself in the mirrior. She also didn't have purple streaks anymore and her hair was now shoulder length when it used to be only to her chin. She brushed it then went to change. She put on a navy blue tee, some dark jeans, and a nice black coat. She put on her last asscessory which was her black choker then left her dorm. "Ok lets go get the others!"she said. They met up with Yumi and Aelita. Aelita was gorgeous with her long pink hair that stretched down her back as her crooked bangs brought out the clam color in her eyes. She wore a nice cute pink top with long sleeves, and capris with a pink belt. Yumi's hair was the same length as its always been and she wore a black tee along with black levi pants.

"Hey wheres Jeremie and Ulrich?"Odd asked.

"Aww there comeing,"Aelita said with a giggle.

"Well they better hurry up or we're leaving,"Odd said. Yumi gave a short laugh.

"Ha-ha real funny Odd,"Ulrich said, coming up along with Jeremie. Ulrich hair style was pretty much the same as it was two years ago and he wore a red t-shirt and some ripped jeans. Jeremie on the other hand changed a little his hair was short in the back sorta like Odd's and he had some bangs that hung down also. He wore a dark blue v shirt with a white shirt under it and some dark jeans.

"Well ready to go?"Jeremie asked.

"More then I was five seconds ago,"Odd said, jumping into Yumi's RV. They decided to stop at a cafa for some capcino's and some snacks. They got some stuff and sat down at one of the circular tables.

"You know whats amazing?"Jeremie asked taking a bite out of his muffin.

"What?"the others asked.

"There hasn't been any Xana attacks for a whole month,"Jeremie said.

"Its a relief that he hasn't for awhile,"Kat said.

"It kinda is nice,"Yumi said, resting her head on Ulrich's shoulder. Ulrich was actually taller then Yumi now by like two or three inchs.

"Lets just hope he doesn't ruin our saturday,"Odd grumbled.

"Shhh Odd, your gonna jinx it,"Kat said.

"Ohhh sorry,"Odd said.

"Well are you guys ready to go?"Aelita asked, jumping up.

"Yeah, but where we going?"Ulrich asked.

"We're gonna go to the fair thats opened up fifteen minutes from here,"Jeremie said, getting up. Aelita nodded.

"Sounds fun,"Ulrich said. They got into Yumi's RV yet again and drove off.

They were now back at Kadic from the fair. "That wasss sooo fun!"Kat admited. The others laughed.

"Odddddd!"a girl exclaimed, running up to them. She hugged Odd. Odd looked confused then his eyes widened when she let go of him.

"Sam?"Odd asked.

"Mmmhmmm the one and only,"Samantha replied, hugging him again. Kat folded her arms, turning away from the site.

"What are youuu doing here?"Odd asked.

"Cause I and a few other students volunteered for a project here,"Samantha said, with a smile.

"Well ummm thats great. So how long are you guys gonna be here?"Odd asked.

"A week,"Samanta replied.

'Oh great..,'Odd thought to himself, looking at Kat. "You all remember Samanta right?"Odd asked. They nodded. "Ohhh Samanta this is Kat and Kitty Kat this is Samanta,"Odd said.

"Nice to meet you,"Samanta said, holding out her hand.

"Mmmhhmmm,"Kat said, not shaking Samanta's hand. Samanta put down her hand feeling stupid.

"Kitty Kat can we talk?"Odd asked.

"Hmm sure,"Kat said.

"Be right back,"Odd said to the others, walking off with Kat. "What is your problem?"Odd asked.

"Her,"Kat said, looking back at Samanta.

"Whys that?"Odd asked, putting his hands on her shoulder. She looked away. "Kitty Kat, she used to be my girlfriend theres nothing between us now we're just friends,"Odd said,pulling her into a embrace. When Odd let go of her she was slightly pink in the face.

"I'm sorry,"Kat said.

"For what?I can understand why you were jeolous,"Odd said, stirking a pose. Kat giggled.

"Well shouldn't we go back?"Kat asked.

"Guess so,"Odd said. His fingers interlocked with hers as they walked back. Kat blushed slightly.

"Well well well what happened back there?"Ulrich asked, when he noticed Kat and Odd holding hands.

"Oh nothing,"Odd said.

"Well if nothing happened then why are you holding hands hmmm?"Aelita asked, with a cocky smirk.

"Cause I feel like holding her hand ok!"Odd exclaimed, then laughed.

"Damn..,"Yumi said.

"What?"Kat asked, hanging her head.

"For gods sake! Odd you like Kat and Kat likes you, so ask her out already,"Yumi said, impaitently. They looked at each other and blushed. Samantha blinked in confusion.

"Ummm well I'm gonna get going,"Samantha said, walking off.

"Do you guys mind leaving us alone for a bit?"Kat asked.

"Sure,"they all replied, then walked off also.

"Kitty Kat, do you really-"Odd began.

"Yes thats why I'd get so jeolous when you were with other girls except Aelita and Yumi of course,"Kat said, looking down. Odd cupped her face with his hands then made her look at him, his thumbs caressing her face. She smiled at him shyly then was surprised with a sweet kiss planted on her lips. She closed her eyes embraceing this moment and rested her hands on his chest.

"Get a room you two!"Ulrich shouted. Odd pulled away from Kat.

"Who asked you to watch!"Odd shouted back. Ulrich just smirked and put his arm around Yumi. Odd grabbed Kat's hand and ran toward the others.

The next day Kat was up around five thirty, she just couldn't sleep. She just got out of the shower and was heading back to her room in her robe. "Hey Kat,"someone said.

"Odd?"Kat asked. She turned around and to her horror it wasn't Odd, but Josh. "How..how-"

"Xana materalized me and here I am sis,"he said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare call me that!"she said.

"But sis you are my sister no matter what,"he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She slapped him. "Effective,"Josh said, rolling his eyes. "Well goodnight Kat,"he said, putting his hand on her forehead. Kat felt a shock go threw her and fell to the ground.

Odd knocked on the door of Kat's dorm. "Kitty Kat, you awake?"Odd asked, opening the door.

"Odd!"Aelita exclaimed, running up to him. "Kat..shes in the infirmary. They said they found her lieing on the ground."

"Is she ok?"Odd asked.

"I don't know,"Aelita said. "Come on."

Odd followed Aelita to the infirmary. "Kitty Kat?"Odd said, sitting in the chair beside her. She opened her eyes. "You ok?"he asked, putting his hand on hers.

"Yes and no. Josh he's on earth xana materlized him and he got me when I was going back to my dorm,"Kat said.

"Josh?"Aelita said.

Kat sighed. "Josh he's my brother,"Kat said.

"Why didn't you tell us about him?"Jeremie asked.

"Cause I'm not to fond of him,"Kat replied.

"I wonder what Xanas up to,"Jeremie said, hanging his head in thought.

"I don't know what thier up to, but I want you guys to trap xana in the super computer again then shut it down,"Kat said.

"What!"they all exclaimed.

"If we turn it off then...,"Jeremie started.

"I know, but it has to be done,"Kat said.

"Kitty Kat no,"Odd said. Kat looked away.

"Isn't there some other way?"Yumi asked.

"Yes by realsing me, but you guys don't know a way neither do I so its better off this way,"Kat said. Jeremie shook his head.

"We'll trap xana in Lyoko again,"Jeremie said. Kat nodded. "But we're not gonna turn off the super computer,"Jeremie said. Kat jumped then looked up at Jeremie.

"But..,"Kat said.

"Forget it, Kitty Kat, we're gonna find away to free you,"Jeremie said.

"But Jeremie, xana's planing something big and I don't want to put you in danger.Its too risky,"Kat said, shaking her head.

"Its a risk we're willing to take,"Jeremie said.

"Yeah!"the other chimmed in. Kat smiled a bit.

"Well we'll be in my dorm come find us when the nurse lets you out,"Jeremie said. Odd kissed Kat forehead before departing with the others.

"Idiots,"she said to herself with a sigh.

Kat was realesed a few hours later. She didn't go to Jeremie's dorm, but went off to find Josh. Kat entered the forest and walked around.

"Looking for me?"Josh asked, appering in front of her. Kat pinned him against a tree.

"What is Xana planning!"she asked.

"What do you think?"Josh asked.

"You better tell me now,"Kat asked, her temper rising.

"That temper of yours will be your defeat,"Josh said, disappering then reappering behind Kat. "And I'll tell you this Xana is comeing down here to."

"But isn't he already out of the super computer?"Kat asked, turning.

"Yes,"Josh replied.

"Then what do you mean?"Kat asked.

Josh laughed. "You'll find out,"he said disappering.

"Damn it!"she shouted then punched a tree.

She sighed and went off to Jeremie's dorm. "So hows it going guys?"she asked.

"Pretty good actually,"Jeremie replied.

"So you've got a plan to trap Xana?"Kat asked.

"Almost,"Yumi replied.

"I had another encounter with Josh..,"Kat said. Everyone turned there attention to Kat.

"What happened?"Ulrich asked.

"I asked him what xana's up too and the only thing he told me was that xana is comeing down here. Yes he's already out of the super computer,"Kat replied.

"Then what could he be talking about?"Odd asked.

"I don't know thats what I'm trying to figure out,"Kat replied.

"Well it won't matter cause we're trapping him again,"Jeremie said.

"And turning it off?"Kat asked.

"No Kitty Kat, the plan hasn't changed,"Jeremie said."After we trap him we'll find a way to set you free."

"Ok,"Kat said.

"Well I'll finsh up you guys go ahead and get lunch,"Jeremie said. Everyone nodded and left except Aelita. "Aren't you going?"Jeremie asked.

"Nah I rather wait for you,"Aelita said, sitting down.

"Thanks Aelita,"Jeremie said, turning back to the computer.

_a/n well how was that? hope you enjoyed it and sry for taking forever anime sweat drop _


	10. Chapter 10:Falling

Chapter Ten: Falling

"Ok everythings set. Now head to the scanners,"Jeremie said. They nodded and entered the elevator. As they entered the scanner room, Kat stopped.

"Kat, whats wrong?"Odd asked, turning around. Kat shook her head, hugging herself. "Kitty Kat..,"Odd said, comeing forth and putting his arms around her. "Whats wrong?"

"I don't wanna go back,"Kat said, putting her arms around him now.

"It'll be ok,"Odd said. She didn't reply. "Just call my name you'll be ok."

Kat nodded slightly, pulling away and heading into her scanner.

"Scanner...Vitualization."

They landed in Lyoko. "Ok lets go,"Yumi said, leading the group. Josh appered before them and they came to a hault.

"Its nice to see you here,"Josh said, laughing. "Esipially you Kat."

Kat looked down, Odd's fingers interlocked with hers and he whispered,"Everythings gonna be ok."

She nodded and looked stairght at Josh.

"OH! Lookie here Kat's got her self a boyfriend,"Josh said. Aelita used her creativity ability making and arch of land go over Josh. She started running up it when she was on the center of it she shouted,"Now!"

Kat and Odd separted, Kat going after Aelita and Odd going to the side of the arch way along with Ulrich on the other side. Yumi stood to the side some where just in case. Kat healed Aelita and then Yumi came up to them. "Well its up to us,"Yumi said, and they ran to the end of the sector. The transport orb appered and they headed to Carthage.

"Well well well what do we have here?"Josh asked, looking from Odd to Ulrich. He smirked then pointed at both of them, sending a jolt of lightening at them. They were lucky they dodged it. "Skilled,"Josh said. He jumped up and destroyed the arch. "Well bring it,"he said, getting into battle positon.

"Its alrighty been brought,"Odd said, shooting a laser arrow his way.

"Triangulate!"Ulrich exclaimed. He and his clones ran around Josh at super speed then after making Josh dizzy, Ulrich called back his clones attack Josh. Odd sent another arrow at Josh then Josh got mad and sent another jolt of lightening there way this time hitting them. Ulrich just smirked and cloned himself again and the three of them attacked. Odd suddenly spaced out.

He saw Kat she smiled and her lips moved. She then stepped backwards and fell into something that Odd couldn't make out. Odd blinked and he saw Ulrich still battleing it out with Josh. 'Whoa I thought I lost that power, but that doesn't matter Kat needs me,'Odd thought. "Ulrich, do you think you can handle him by yourself?"Odd asked.

"Maybe but where are you going?"Ulrich replied, thrusting his sword into Josh. Josh's mouth opened slightly, when Ulrich stabbed him.

"Ugh,"Josh moaned. Ulrich looked back at Josh and pulled his sword out. "This isn't the end..I'll be back,"Josh said, fading away.

"Good job guys now go after the ladies,"Jeremie said.

"Thats exactly where I was going,"Odd said, running off. The transport orb transported them to carthage. Odd and Ulrich caught up to the ladies in no time. Yumi and Kat were fighting off some creeps.

"Need help?"Ulrich asked, drawing his sword and destroying the one of them. Odd also destroyed one with his laser arrow. They finshed them off.

"Thanks guys,"Yumi said.

"No problem,"Odd said, giving a thumbs up.

"Ok Aelita, lets go,"Kat said. They arrived at the computer and Aelita started typing in stuff. Kat healed them all and was now sitting down, weak. Odd and everyone else stood ready for any mantas. Of course three of them came, Ulrich stood in front of Kat to protect her, cause she was still weak. Yumi and Odd attack them, apparently they got them pretty good cause two of them were defeated fast. Kat pointed two fingers at the last one and casted firaga which was a stronger fire spell. It exploded and Kat fell over side ways. "I hate this place,"Kat said.

"Finshed. Jeremie, you have control now,"Aelita said.

"Great now I'll send the vechiles,"Jeremie said. Yumi and Aelita got on the overweight which was the first one virtualized. Ulrich got on his monobike(or w/e it it) and Odd and Kat got on the hover board.

Odd lie in Kat's bed, thinking about his vision and he wondered why it didn't happen.He was happy it didn't happen, but still he had to wonder. He wanted to stay with her that night, so here he was. Kat turned over to look at him. "What you thinking about,"Kat asked, cuddleing up to him.

"Alot of things,"Odd replied.

"Ok,"Kat said, turning back over.

Odd put his arms around her and whispered,"Kitty Kat, I love you."

Kat turned in his arms to face him. "I love you too, Odd,"she said, kissing him on the cheek. Odd kissed her passiontly then pulled away after a second or two. "Don't ever leave me,"she said, holding onto him tighter.

"I won't,"Odd said. She smiled and closed her eyes, her grip around him loosening. She soon was asleep. Odd kissed her eyes and closed his eyes, difting off to a deep sleep.

The next day was sunday and everyone was in Jeremie's room. "Well Xana's trapped in Lyoko, so now we have to find a way too free Kat,"Jeremie annoced.

"I hope you find a way soon,"Kat said, squeezing Odd's hand.

"Just out of curiousity, Kat, why didn't you wanna go back to Lyoko?"Ulrich asked.

"I was afaird something bad was gonna happen..its just a feeling I had,"Kat said.

"Ok,"Ulrich said.

"Well I better go back home or my parents will freak,"Yumi said. It was 4:30 a.m. and everyone was still in the pajama's.

"I'll walk you,"Ulrich said, holding her hand as they walked out.

"Later Jeremie,"Odd said walking out with Kat.

"So you comeing back to my dorm or do you want to go to your bed,"Kat asked.

"Your dorm,"Odd said, heading that way. When they entered Odd admetly flopped onto the bed, followed by Kat. "I don't think I can go back to sleep,"Odd said.

"Whys that?"Kat asked, getting into the covers.

"I don't know,"he replied, getting into the covers also.

"Well then just try to go back to sleep kay,"Kat said, kissing his lips then turning over. Odd put his arm around her and just watched her sleep.

It was a few hours later Kat woke up to see Odd. "Mourning sunshine,"Odd said, kissing her forehead.

"How long have you been up?"Kat asked, sitting up.

"I never went back to sleep,"Odd replied. Kat laughed softly, leaning against him.

"Kat..Kat Kat,"Odd mumbled. He kissed her cheeck and just smiled at her.

"Gee somebodys in a good mood,"Kat said.

"Who wouldn't be when their with you,"Odd said. Kat blushed.

"Well anyways why did Jeremie want us to come to his dorm that early?"Kat asked.

"Cause Yumi wasn't going to be here today,"Odd replied.

"Oh yeah,"Kat said. "Well are you hungrey?"

"Kinda yeah,"Odd replied.

"Well wanna go out to eat or do you wanna just have some cereal in my dorm?"Kat asked.

"You have cereal?"Odd asked.

"Mmmhmm,"Kat said.

"Then I'll have some cereal please,"Odd said.

"Comeing right up,"Kat said, getting up and grabbing two bowls. She poured some cereal in them then milk. She grabbed some plastic spoons and handed Odd his bowl then sitting down with hers. She had a mini fridge and a small cubart. They finshed eating.

"Well Kitty Kat, I'm gonna head to the showers so I'll see you later,"Odd said, kissing her cheek.

"Bye Odd,"Kat said.

"Oh and Kat,"Odd said.

"Yup?"Kat replied.

"Look under your pillow,"Odd said, walking out. Kat raised her eyebrow and lifted up her pillow to find a velvet box. She opened it too find a ring inside of it and a note. Kat smiled feeling her face warm up. She slipped on the ring and then grabbed the note.

_This ring costed a lot! I hope you know, but it doesn't matter. I wanted to get you something special so here it is. I hope it brought a smile to your face and I hope you also know that I love you and I always have and probly always will.. God I hope this didn't sound lame, but whatever I love you OK!_

She laughed then looked at her ring and smiled. 'God he said hope alot, but it was sweet,' she thought. She then looked at a picture of Odd and her. He was smiling up at her his arms around her waist, she was looking down at him smiling also. She kissed the picture and laid back down smiling at the ceiling. 'I love that man,'she said, closing her eyes.

It was lunch time now and Odd was sitting at the table with Ulrich and Aelita. "When we were at Lyoko I had a little peak into the future which hasn't happened in a long time and well the vision hasn't came true yet,"Odd said.

"What was it about?"Aelita asked out of curiosty.

"About Kat smiling and saying something to me then falling into something I couldn't make out,"Odd replied.

"Thats kinda odd,"Ulrich replied. Aelita hung her head in thought.

"Lets just hope it doesn't come true,"Odd said. No one else said anything then Jeremie and them came over and sat down.

"Hey Odd, thanks for the ring and that note was sweet,"Kat said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Glad you liked it,"Odd said, smiling slightly.

"Odd, whats up?"Kat asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing I'm fine, Kat,"Odd said.

"I don't believe you tell me whats going on,"Kat said.

"I- Kat, walk with me,"Odd said, standing up.

"Ok,"Kat said, getting up slowly. They walked around the cafteria two times before Odd finally stopped and sighed. "So whats up?"Kat asked.

"Kitty Kat, I'm starting to get this feeling that I'm gonna lose you,"Odd said.

"Odd,"Kat said softly, grabbing both his hands in hers. "Your not gonna lose me."

"Kitty Kat, something bads gonna happen in Lyoko I know it..I don't wanna lose you so we have to find a way to free you from Xana and fast,"Odd said. He took his hands away from hers and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah,"Kat said, wrapping her arms around him too. "Well lets get to- ugh!"

Odd surprised let her go and she fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Kitty Kat!"Odd exclaimed kneeling down. He went to touch her, but when he did his hand went right through her. She stopped screaming and looked up at Odd.

"Odd, I-,"she said, then she shierked. She held herself and her body started fading, almost like in the virtual world.

"KAT!"He exclaimed. Her eyes closed in defeat and she completly vanished from his sights. Odd shook his head a few times to try to figure out if this was real. "Awww man KAT!"he exclaimed, but no answer. He quickly ran to find the others. As he was running he thought he saw Xana's eye. "YOU GUYS!"Odd exclaimed, when he found everyone else.

"Whats wrong, Odd? And wheres Kat?"Yumi asked, hoping everything was ok.

Odd took a deep breath trying to stay calm and then tears started welling up. "I was holding Kat-I was holding her then suddenly she shierked..surprised I let her go and she fell to the ground screaming and she- she-...,"Odd said then he stuttered,"Xana-he-he...he's got Kat-I think I don't know I'm soo confused."

Odd on shaking legs fell on Yumi.

"What!"they all questioned.

"But-but how?"Ulrich asked.

"I don't know, but we got to save her,"Odd said, standing on his feet now. He then darted off to the factory, with everyone else behind him. Jeremie sat at the super computer and everyone else went to the scanner room.

"Scanner Vitualization!"Jeremie's voice ringed and they were now in the virtual world. The first thing they seen was the scyphozoa holding Kat, it wasn't doing anything too her just holding her. Two tarantulas showed up along with three crabs, three hornets, three blocks, and about twelve roaserters.

"Well we're in for it,"Ulrich said.

"Hey guys Kat helped me set up this program that raises your hit points and I can now heal all you guys at once auto matically well I can only do that two times each time we go to Lyoko so don't get hit too much so I'm raiseing your hp now,"Jeremie said, pushing a button. "Now you guys have two hundred HP and when I heal you it only brings up your hp hundred points ok?"

"Thats great!"Odd said, excitely. 'Kat, you rock,'he thought.

"Well lets rock n' roll,"Ulrich said, getting into position. The monsters were kinda in a line like the roasters were in the front, the blocks were behind them, the hornets kinda floated to the side, the crabs were behing the blocks and the two tarantulas stood guarding the scyphozoa.

"What do you guys want me too do?"Aelita asked.

"Smile and look pretty,"Odd replied, then whispered in her ear. Aelita nodded and asked Jeremie for Odd's hover board.

"Sure it'll be there in a second,"Jeremie said.

"Ok I'll take care of the hornets on the side line, Yumi, you and Ulrich break through,"Odd said.

"Amazing Odd has a plan,"Yumi said, with a short laugh.

"No time for jokes Yumi lets go,"Ulrich said and the two charged into battle attacking the roasters first. Odd ran to attack the first hornet. He shot a laser arrow at it, thus destroying it, and a block decide to pull a fast one on Odd, but luckly Odd put up his shield so he was ok.

"One hornet down two more to go,"Odd said, running over to the next one. Yumi and Ulrich had the roasters down they took some damage but they still had about one hundered and twently hp left, so Jeremie didn't bother healing them yet. Odd's hover board appered by Aelita and she smirked. She got on her hands and knees and sang a note, then hoping on Odd's board.

"Aelita, wait! Yumi go with Aelita!"Odd demanded destroying the last hornet then running to were Ulrich was. Yumi did what she was told and hoped onto Odd's board also. The two girls went riding past the monsters on Aelita's newly made land formation. They were shot at, but Yumi blocked.

"Ulrich, make some clones so we can get through this faster,"Odd said. Ulrich did what he was told and cloned himself making the clones attack the monsters also. The clones were defeated by the time they got to the last crab.

"Say goodnight crabby,"Ulrich said, jumping up ontop of it and stabbing his sword into the xana's eye.

"Nicely done,"Odd said, then was shot by a trantula. "Hey Jeremie, mind healing us about now? I'm sure Aelita been hit a few times also,"Odd said, attacking the trantula that saw him.

"Sure and while I'm at it I'll give you more arrows,"Jeremie said.

"Thank you!And Yumi, nows your chance to free Kat from the scyphoza, "Odd said and he and Ulrich kept attacking the two trantulas.

"Alright,"Yumi said, throwing her fans. The fans cut the tentalcles that were holding Kat off and Kat fell to the ground and the scyphoza retreated. Yumi caught her fans then she and Aelita jumped off the board to see if Kat was ok. She was unconscious of course.

"Aelita, stay with Kat I'm gonna help the guys,"Yumi said, fighting the trantulazes off with the guys. They distroyed one then the other after a few seconds.

"Well I guess its over,"Ulrich said. Yumi looked around supiciously and Odd ran over to Kat. He kneeled down and held her in his arms. Her eyes opened and she put her arms around him.

"Odd, you came,"she said. She then put her hand on his cheek and sent a jolt of electristy into him. Odd recoiled from her. She stood up with a smirk. "Too bad its not really me,"she said, then she fell to the ground and Josh appered.

"You son of a-,"Odd began.

"Now now all is fair in love and war,"Josh said.

"I knew it was too easy,"Yumi said frustrated. Aelita was over by the real Kat now trying to get her to wake up. Josh sent a sharp piece of ice Aelita's way.

"Ughhh!"she shierked. It had took seventy life points away.

"Stay away from her!"Josh demanded, raged. He then sent a barrier around Kat, sending Aelita flying out of it. Aelita was now left with fifty hp. They heard Jeremie cursing. It would have been pretty funny if they weren't in danger. Aelita was now just lieing there, it must have stun her.

"Now to finsh you three off,"Josh said, laughing manically. Ulrich growled and charged at Josh along with his two newly made clones.

"Impact!"the three of them said, stabbing Josh. They pulled their swords out of him and Josh just put a hand to his head.

"You truly are stupid, aren't you?"Josh retroted, then sending two ice blocks at the two clones then another one at Ulrich.

"Ugh,"Ulrich groaned.

"Ulrich!"Yumi said, comeing to his side. Josh sent another ice block at Yumi and Ulrich. Yumi blocked it. Odd then joined in the fight sending laser arrows rapidly at Josh. Josh dodged most of them, but still he was hit a few times also.

"Odd, calm down your wasting your laser arrows I'll reload you, but this time use them more wisely,"Jeremie said, annoyed. Yumi sent her fans at Josh. One had hit him the other Josh caught and he sat there examining it for a second or two.

"Nice little toy you got, Yumi is it?"Josh asked. Yumi gasped when he threw it back at her. "Well missie time for you to go,"Josh said. Yumi flew up in the air, her eyes opened wide along with her mouth opened also.

"Let her go!"Ulrich shouted. He charged at Josh, but Josh was able to throw him back and send a ice block at him while still maintaining eye contact with Yumi. Josh clenched his hand into a fist then Yumi screamed in pain. Odd ran to the side of Josh and shot a laser arrow at him and then while Josh was distracted with Yumi and him, Ulrich attacked Josh. Yumi fell to the ground, she had twenty life points left. Yumi laid there shaking. Ulrich started slashing away at Josh, then Josh flung Ulrich back leaving him with ten hp. Odd aimed and kept shooting his arrows at Josh.

"I'm sick of you go away!"Josh shouted, flinging Odd back then sending wad of fire at him. Odd just came running back shooting his laser arrows at Josh again. "You insolent fool!"Josh said, sending a bolt of lighting his way. Odd was able to put up his shield then continued shooting. "Thats it!"Josh exclaimed and did what he was doing to Yumi. Odd tryed to fight back, but it didn't quite work. Yumi sent her fans at Josh and Ulrich was slashing away at Josh again. Josh moved his concentrastion from Odd to Ulrich. "Time to go,"Josh said, getting ready to attack Ulrich. Jeremie had hurried and healed all of them again. Josh got frustrated when Ulrich didn't die.

"Sorry I was healed,"Ulrich said, in a cocky voice jabbing his sword into Josh.

"Its a pity that I have five hundred hp and I'm only down too three hundred now,"Josh said, sending Ulrich flying again. Yumi and Odd nodded at each other. Yumi started throwing her fans at him and Odd shot his laser arrows then Ulrich used his abilty trigulate to confuse Josh. Ulrich stopped and summoned his clones back inside him and slashed away at Josh, followed by Yumi's fans and Odd's arrows.

Aelita walked back over to the barrier that held Kat and cloned Kat. The barrier started swirving around, but then stopped. 'How can I convince it to let Kat go,'Aelita thought, then sat down pondering on that while everyone was fighting Josh. It had been a few minutes later and Josh sent Ulrich flying then holding him in the air and draining his hp then letting him fall to the ground and sending a bolt of lightening at him. Ulrich devirtualized.

"No Ulrich!"Yumi cryed then she threw her fans at Josh, followed by a laser arrow.

meanwhile in the factory..

Jeremie sat at the computer shaking his head. Ulrich came in.

"Sorry Jeremie,"Ulrich said, hanging his head.

"Ah its alright,"Jeremie said looking at Ulrich for a second then looking back to the screen to see Aelita getting thrashed while Odd and Yumi were just standing there probly frozen or stunned. "Aelita!"Jeremie cryed out. He started to panic then he got control of himself. "Ulrich, take the controls,"Jeremie mumbled.

"What!"Ulrich questioned.

"I said take the controls virtualize me!"Jeremie shouted, jumping out of his chair. He looked really pissed.

"Jeremie-,"Ulrich started.

"Read the manual if you have troubles ok!"Jeremie said, darting off to the scanner room.

"Scanner Jeremie. Virtualization,"Ulrich said.

Jeremie landed on Lyoko to see Aelita blocking Josh's attacks with land formations. He had almost the same outfit like he had on earth, but with an overcoat over him. Jeremie took out his weapon which turned out to be guns and ran to aid Aelita. Jeremie flipped in front of Aelita and pointed his guns at Josh. He pulled the triggers. The force of the bullets sent Josh flying.

"Jeremie!"Aelita exlclaimed.

"Yeah?"Jeremie replied, looking over his shoulder to look at her.

"Your here..thank you,"Aelita said. Josh was still lieing on the ground.

"No problem and I think my guns bullets stun,"Jeremie said, looking at Josh. Odd and Yumi came over to them. "Well go on then finsh him off,"Jeremie said. Odd nodded then went over to Josh and aimed at his head, but to Odd's surprise Josh jumped up and kicked him in the head. Odd fell backwards and Josh sent a wad of fire at him then a jolt of electristy and then a block of ice.

Ughhh,"Odd moaned. He was down too hundred hp now. Jeremie and Yumi nodded at each other and charged into battle.

Aelita looked at Kat, she was awake and she was freaking out. "Kat, calm down I'll get you out of there,"Aelita said.

"Wait don't do anything,"Kat said, holding up her hand. She closed her eyes and mouthed something. "Aelita, clone me now!"Kat exclaimed. Aelita did what she was told and made another Kat clone. The barreir swirved around for a moment then went over the other Kat and exploded. "Thanks Aelita,"Kat said.

"No problem,"Aelita said, smiling. Kat ran into the fight taking out her sword. (_a/n remember she does have a sword if you don't believe me look back in earlier chaps lol)_

"Delta attack!"she exclaimed and slashed at Josh with white lights popping up. She then turned and lifted up her hand and casted a spell that would take half of her hp for using it. "Ultima!"Kat exclaimed and it hit Josh. He fell backwards and Odd shot him in the head.

"I may not have much Hp left, but its enough to destroy Lyoko and trap you in here forever,"Josh said, laughing manically again. The ground of Lyoko started shaking and Josh disapeared.

"Ulrich, devitualize us now!"Jeremie exclaimed. There was no reply or were they divitualized.

"What are we gonna do?"Aelita asked, grabbing Jeremie's arm for comfort. Jeremie didn't say anything.

"You guys hurry too the transport orb,"Kat said, darting off. The others followed and the transport orb took them to Carthage. The ground was shaking here too. "We don't got much time lets go,"Kat said. They didn't have to hit any keys and they were stairght to the computer. Kat started typing in some things. Kat nodded at what the screen said and looked at the others. "You guys will be divirtualized in a few minutes and you got to shut off the super computer when your back into your realm,"Kat said.

"Shut off the super computer why?"they questioned at the same time.

"Cause Xana's gonna get out again and this time he's not going back into the super computer cause Lyoko is being destroyed only a small portion will be left and thats not enough for xana,"Kat said.

"Wait what about you if we shut down the super computer you'll be gone,"Odd said.

"Mmmhmm,"Kat said, looking down.

"But Kitty Kat-,"Odd began. Kat smiled softly and put her arms around Odd.

"Odd, I have too go,"Kat said.

"What if I don't want you too go,"Odd said, holding onto her tighter.

"Odd, I'm sorry, but I have to do this or who knows what Earth would do when Xana's down there. My lifes not that valuble to put Earth in danger you understand?"Kat replied.

"It is too me,"Odd said.

"I know I know, but its not worth it..we have two more minutes,"Kat said.

"Kat-,"Odd began.

"Shh,"Kat said, putting her finger to his lips. "Just let me go we'll meet again."

Odd looked at her then sighed. "Ok Kat, I guess I understand its just so hard,"Odd said.

"I know,"Kat said, leaning in and kissing him deeply. She pulled away after a second and backed up to the edge of the platform. She nodded at everybody. "I guess this is goodbye everyone,"Kat said.

"We'll meet again,"Yumi said solemly.

"Yes,"Kat said, nodding.

"Well take care of yourself ok,"Jeremie said.

"You guys too,"Kat said, nodding.

"Kat,"Aelita said softly. She ran up and hugged Kat. "We'll miss having you around,"Aelita said. Kat didn't say anything just hugged Aelita tighter. Aelita smiled and back away.

"Say goodbye to Ulrich for me and give him a hug,"Kat said. They nodded and Kat looked at Odd. She smiled softly at him. "Odd,"she said to get his attention. He looked up and she said softly,"I love you."

"I love you too Kitty Kat,"Odd said. She smiled again and looked at everyone.

"Farewell,"Kat said and stepped backwards then dissapered. They all divirtualized and headed to turn off the super computer. Ulrich was on the floor when they entered the super computer room.

"Ulrich,"Yumi greeted, going over to him. "Kitty Kat says goodbye and to give you a hug,"Yumi said, hugging him.

"Wheres Kat? What happened?"Ulrich asked.

"Kitty Kat's gone we shut down the super computer,"Odd said, holding back the tears. Aelita hugged Odd knowing he was on the edge of tears. "Let it out,"Aelita said. Odd didn't cry just held Aelita in his arms while she cryed. Ulrich almost burst into tears and he embraced Yumi. Odd let go of Aelita and headed out of the factory. He went back to the school and went inside Kat's dorm and laid on her bed. 'I miss you,'he thought. He could swear somebody was holding him, but no one was there. He sighed and went to sleep, his dreams about him and Kat.

_a/n hope you enjoyed the chapter theres another one so don't think this is the end kk. _


	11. Chapter 11:Free revised

Chapter eleven:Free

Eighteen year old Jeremie Belpois and seventeen year old Aelita Stones were both sitting in their apartment around Jeremie's computer. Jeremie side glanced at Aelita, she was looking beuitful as ever. Her pink hair was still the same as it was a few years ago she wore a white tee shirt with a long blue skirt along with sandels, it was a little plain, but she still looked beutiful. He wore jeans with a dark blue long sleeved shirt, he had to admit his apparal was quite plain too. He chuckled and went back to work. With a few more clicks of the mouse a green thing popped up which meant that it worked. Jeremie jumped up with excitement then picked up Aelita and spun around with her.

"Well well well whats this?"Aelita asked, when he calmed down. Jeremie kissed Aelita then smiled.

"Take a wild guess,"Jeremie said, still smiling.

"Jeremieee,"Aelita whinned. Jeremie just smiled at her. Aelita eyes suddenly widened and she glomped Jeremie, so they were both on the floor now. "Your serious you did it!"Aelita exclaimed. Jeremie nodded and Aelita squeled with glee, hugging Jeremie.

"Well lets call Ulrich and Yumi,"Jeremie said, getting up.

"What about Odd?"Aelita asked. Jeremie raised his eyebrow at her. "Ohhhh,"she said, then giggled. Jeremie called Ulrich and Yumi, telling them to come over.

Jeremie hung up and looked at Aelita,"There comeing right over."

"Good,"Aelita said, jumping up and hugging Jeremie again. Jeremie kissed Aelita's forehead and they sat down and waited for Ulrich's and Yumi's arrivial.

"What do you think Jeremie wants?"Ulrich asked, looking at Yumi for a minute then turning his attention back on the road. Yumi shook her head then leaned it back against the seat.

"Who knows,"Yumi replied. Her hair was shoulder length now and she left it down most of the time and she was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a black vest over it along with black pants. Ulrich hair was spikeyish and he wore a black tee shirt along with a pair of jeans. She smiled at her fiance lovingly, she was so glad that they soon were gonna be married. She then looked out the window and then thought about Odd. Yumi sighed resting her cheek against her fist.

"Hey baby, whats wrong?"Ulrich said, grasping Yumi's other hand gently with his free hand.

"How do you think Odd felt when Kat did what she did?"Yumi asked.

"Well I donno, he was probly devasted and tryed to stay happy and strong for her memory and yeah,"Ulrich said, pulling into the parking lot. They got out of the car. "Hey why'd you bring that up just out of curiousty?"Ulrich asked, holding Yumi's hand as they walked up the stairs.

"I was thinking about Odd and well I feel sorry for him,"Yumi said.

"Yeah I understand how that'd feel to lose somebody you really care about,"Ulrich said, side glanceing at Yumi. She just smiled and knocked on Aelita and Jeremie's aparment door. Aelita answered the door with a big grin and she hugged them.

"Come in come in,"Aelita said, moving aside.

"So what is it Jeremie?"Yumi asked, sitting down.

"Lets just say we're gonna take a trip back to Kadic and the factory,"Jeremie said, winking. Yumi and Ulrich's jaws dropped then they got a hold of themselves.

"What about Odd?"Ulrich asked. Jeremie smirked and explained everything to him.

Odd was sitting in his aparment not paying attention to what he was drawing in his scarpbook. Odd sighed and looked down at the picture. He had drawn Kat winking with one hand on her hip with two fingers up. He smiled and went into his bathroom. He combed his hair then washed his face. He wore his hair like he did three years ago. Odd was only in his pajama pants and he wasn't wearing a shirt, he now had a six pack which he was proud of. Odd finshed up what he was doing in the bathroom and went back out into the frontroom and plopped down on the couch. He laid on his back and stared at the celing then closed his eyes. He heard his door open then his eyes shot open to see four friendly faces. "Oh hey guys,"Odd said, waving. Ulrich pulled Odd up then Yumi pushed Odd into his room.

"Go on get dressed we're going on a field trip,"Yumi said, shuting the door.

"Where exactly are we going?"Odd asked, changing.

"You'll see,"Aelita said, giggleing. Odd shook his head and came out wearing a pair of faded jeans and black shirt.

"Close you eyes,"Yumi said. Odd raised his eyebrow, but did it anyways. Aelita wrapped something around his head which was a blind fold.

"What the hell!"Odd demanded to know.

"Told ya we're going on a field trip,"Yumi said. Odd sighed and they had lead him out into a vechile. Odd fell asleep and when he woke, he had drool on the side of his mouth and the vechile had stopped. Odd wiped the side of his mouth before something grabbed him. He was getting bored.

"Can I take it off yet?"Odd whinned.

"No not yet,"Aelita said. He was now climbing down something and then walking a long ways then climbing up something. Moments later they stopped. He heard a switch then they were on the move again then they stopped again. "Your on Jeremie,"Aelita said.

"Yet?"Odd asked.

"No not yet!"Yumi exclaimed. He heard something close then another thing open and then people whispering.

"Guys whats going on?"Odd asked. They all laughed. "Can I take it off?"Odd asked.

"For the last time no we'll tell you when you can,"Yumi said, sounding annoyed.

"Ok ok sorry,"Odd said, hearing something else open and then whispering again. Odd folded his arms, waiting for them to let him take the stupid blind fold off. He heard the others moving about and sighed. "Now?"he asked.

"Now,"Aelita and Yumi said. He took off the blind fold and his vision was blurry for a moment or two. He blinked a few more times to get used to the light and then his eyes started welling up with tears.

"Kit-Kitty Kat?"Odd questioned. She nodded, comeing closer. Odd shook his head and fell to his knees, tears slowly running down his face.

"Can you give us a minute?"Kat asked the others.

"Sure we gotta turn off the super computer again anyways,"Jeremie said.

"Thank you,"Kat said watching them leave the room. "Hey there,"she said, kneeling down. Odd didn't look up and then Kat gently lifted his head up so he would look at her. She just sat there and smiled at him waiting for him to say something.

"Are..are you real?"Odd asked, brushing away his tears. Kat scooted closer to him then wrapped her arms around him.

"Do I feel real?"Kat asked. Odd nodded putting his arms around her too.

He put his lips by her ear and whispered,"I've missed you so much."

"I know..I've missed you too,"Kat said, kissing his cheek. Odd pulled away from her and stood up, followed by Kat. He put his hands on her shoulder and examined her. She looked older her hair was still shoulder length and she was wearing a black longed sleeve shirt with a pair of black pants. He smiled, she was still as beutiful as ever.

"You look older..hows that possible?"Odd asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Xana installed this ageing software in me so I age even when I'm not on earth,"Kat replied.

"You're still beutiful as ever,"Odd said, smiling then went back into tears. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so glad your back you don't know how hard it was for me,"Odd said. Kat held him and patted his back.

"Its been hard for me too I was lonely without you and the others,"Kat said.

"I wish we found the anti virsus earlier then I wouldn't have lost you,"Odd said. Kat put her finger on his lips then kissed him.

"Well I'm here now and we're together..that's all that matters,"she said. Odd smiled and kissed her forehead then her cheek then finally her lips. When Odd pulled away he admetly grabbed her hand and they ran for the elvator.

"What about the others?"Kat asked.

"They probly already left,"Odd said.

"So then where are we headed?"Kat asked.

"Towards the rest of our lives,"Odd said, laughing and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Cute Odd, real cute,"Kat said, poking his nose.

"I know I am,"Odd said, kissing her lips again. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. Odd pulled away first then smiled at her then the elvator opened and they started there way back to Odd's place.

A few weeks later...

Kat was waiting for Odd to arrive. She was standing in front of a fancy restraunt looking like an angel in her white sparkly dress. She looked around then somebody came behind her.

"Looking for somebody?"he asked. She turned to see Odd and she admetly hugged him. He was wearing a white button up shirt with black dress pants. "You look amazing,"Odd said, smiling at her.

"You don't look half bad yourself,"Kat said, her fingers interlocking with his as they entered the restraunt. They sat at a table and Odd couldn't take his off of her. "What?"Kat asked, smiling.

"Nothing,"Odd said, smiling. He grabbed both of her hands and held them in his. She raised her eyebrow, but then smiled. "You know what would bring even more happiness to me?"Odd asked.

"No what?"she asked, still smiling.

"By allowing me to take your hand in marriage,"Odd said, opening a box. Kat mouth opened and her eyes welled up in tears.

"Yes Odd, I will allow you,"Kat said, a tear escaping her eye as Odd slipped the ring on her finger. Odd kissed her tear away then kissed her lips and then they spent the rest of the night together.

Kat and Odd stood smiling as the priest spoke at their wedding. They said their I do's and shared the kiss that bound them together.

"Can I kiss her again?"Odd asked.

"You can kiss her anytime you want now,"the priest said, laughing softly. Odd then kissed her again and then whispered,"I love you and always have and always will."

"I love you too, Odd,"she said, kissing him again. They looked back at their friends, smiling. Ulrich and Yumi were smiling, it looked like the water works work their magic on Ulrich. Odd laughed then looked at Aelita and Jeremie. Jeremie had his arms around Aelita and they smiled at Odd and Kat. Kat ran towards them and hugged them, followed by Odd.

_a/n HA! how was that for a revisment well hope it was better luv ya ppl if you have requests email me I LIKE FINAL FANTASY SO if you want me to right something for that I will OR EVEN TRIGUN lol _


End file.
